Awaking
by Kags21
Summary: Sequel to Angels of Darkness: Sesshoumaru is back to collect his son and seek revenge on his beloved mate, Black mail, and allies are made who will Kagome trust?
1. Chapter 1

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

It's has been 25 years since Kagome escaped from Sesshoumaru with their son Julian. Julian was now in his last year of collage, he looked exactly like Sesshoumaru, he had often wondered what became of his real dad . Naraku was kind and loved him, but Julian yearned to meet his dad. 

Dayu stayed in Japan while Laetitia decided to study law in New York which didn't sit well with Naraku. Laetitia was doing good for herself. After she finished jr collage, she decided to go to school to get her masters in law and become a lawyer. She was now in her sixth year of studies, and she was almost done.

Julian grabbed his bag and got ready to leave for school. "Hey you guys I'll be late coming home today I'm going to try and get a part-time job." Julian told Kagome and Naraku.

"Ok Julian, just be careful and call us." Kagome said as she kissed him on his cheek

Julian walked out the house but instead of going to school he decided to go to the home where he was born at , he had found the address on a paper that his mom kept. "I hope I'm doing the right thing." Julian said as he walked.

* * *

Julian sighed as he walked onto the train and sat down. "What will I say to him? Are you my daddy?" Ha!" Julian thought to himself with a smile on his face. Soon the train came to a stop and Julian got off of it. He walked out of the station and headed for the address that was written on the old piece of paper. 

Julian started to breath heavily as he now stood in front of the old manor. He sighed and walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

A man with snow white hair and golden eyes opened the door. " Are you my father?" Julian asked. "What?!, kid I've never fathered a child in my life , wait does your mom have blonde hair?" Inuyasha asked him.

Julian shook his head no.

" Oh thank god." Inuyasha said. "Wait are you, holy hell you're alive, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

" Inuyasha I'm going to cut out your tongue." Sesshoumaru told him in a cold voice as he came in the room to see a young boy that looked like him.

" Are you my Father?" Julian asked him.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"My name is Julian, I am Kagome Taka's youngest son." He told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at the boy with doubt. He walked over to him. Sesshomaru sniffed him just before his eyes went wide. "Why in the hell are you here!?" Sesshomaru asked him with anger in his voice. "I'm sorry. I just needed to know." Julian told him.

"Come on in." Sesshomaru told him as he moved out of the way of the door. Julian walked in. Sesshomaru and Julian walked over to the couch and sat down. Inuyasha closed and locked the door.

"What is it that you wanted to know? That your birth father will soon kill your mother?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"I just wanted to meet you, wait you can't kill my mom." Julian said to him.

"I see you have her defiant nature." Sesshoumaru said to him. "How did you find me , I sure your mother didn't tell you about me" Sesshoumaru said to him.

" She told me some things and I read about you in history class. Julian told him. Julain's cell phone went off. "I have to take this." Julian told him as she walked away for privacy.

" So what do you think?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I don't know, I could use him to get to Kagome." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha.

"Sounds like a plan to me Do you think that it will actually work?" Inuyasha asked him. "I have to get to school." Julian told them as he came back into the living room. "Here's my cell number. Call me if you ever want to get to know your son." Julian told Sesshomaru as he placed a piece of paper down on the coffee table in front of him. "Are you going to tell Kagome that you seen me?" Sesshomaru asked him. "Would you?" Julian asked him. Sesshomaru smirked. "Would you like a ride to school?" He asked Julian. "No, someone might see us together and they could tell mother." He responded. "Smart child." Inuyasha said out loud.

"Tell me son, where are your older brother and sister?" he asked him.

" Dayu goes to Shkion university and La, La goes to a business school in New York much to mom and Naraku's dislike, she looks so much like mom." Julian told him as he grabbed his bag. "Well I have to go don't want to keep my girl waiting."

Sesshoumaru stiffen he was afraid to ask. " Your girlfriend is she a human?" he asked Julian.

"Yeah I think she's the one, mom and Naraku love her." he said as Sesshoumaru walked him to the door. Kagura , and a new girl walked in to see Julian leaving.

"I'll talk to you soon." Sesshoumaru told him as he watched him leave. Inuyasha laughed as soon as Julian was gone. "Ha, he's in love with a human." Inuyasha said laughing.

Sesshomaru growled as he raised his hand at Inuyasha. "It's good that he is in love with a human." Inuyasha told him as he back away from Sesshomaru.

"He can be with who ever he wants, he is my son after all." Sesshomaru told him.

'Your son was here?" Kagura asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, and he looks just like him." Inuyasha answered Sesshomaru turned to look at the new girl. "And how are you feeling Uma?" He asked her.

"Better, I'm getting used to it." She told him with a slight smile on her face as she watched Sesshomaru walk up to her.

"That's good because we're leaving right now we should be in New York by night." Sesshoumaru said as he touched Uma's face. Inuyasha groaned. "Now you know if you kill Laetitia Kagome will declare war on your ass." Inuyasha told him.

"She can't beat me." Sesshomaru told him. "

"She beat your ass on that roof." Inuyasha told him.

"Yeah Sess and Yura joined her side and took the books you had on Kagome, Kagome now knows she was the one born to destroy our kind." Kagura said.

"Not to mention that Bankotsu joined her side as well." Inuyasha said.

"When I find Yura and Bankotsu, I will kill them." Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha called for the jet. "Shouldn't be hard I heard that there is a group going around killing vampires that prey on humans. I'm guessing Bankotsu is part of that group." Inuyasha told him. "The plane is ready." Inuyasha told him when he got off the phone.

"So if Laetitia looks exactly like Kagome it shouldn't be that hard to find her." Kagura said.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagura, and Uma left the manor and got into the car. They drove to the air strip and boarded the plane. Once they got on to the plane. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked up front to the piolets seats and sat down while Kagura and Uma stayed in the back. They started the plane and they took to the sky. Soon they were landing in New York. 

Inuyasha stretched as they walked off the plane and got in the awaiting car. They drove to the school That Laetitia was enrolled in. They saw many young adults walking around and going to their cars. "There she is." Kagura said spotting her first. Laetitia hair was jet black, she wore a pair of low hip hugger jeans and a blue top she was talking to some boy.

"See you Blaine !" Laetitia yelled as she walked over to her car. "Oo getting low on money time to call daddy." she said as she put her books in the car.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said as he watched the other students leave , leaving Laetitia alone in the parking lot.

Sesshomaru walked over to Laetitia. "Oh god." She said with a gasp as she seen him walk closer. Laetitia got into her car and locked the doors. Sesshomaru stood at her window while she searched for the keys. Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled the keys out of the lock. Sesshomaru dangled the keys in front of her. "The one day that I forget my cell, and the vampire shows up." She said to herself. Sesshomaru walked around to the passenger door and unlocked it. He got in and set down. He closed the door and handed her, her keys. "Drive." Sesshomaru told her.

"What do you want with me?" she asked as he stuck the key in the ignition.

" Drive little girl ." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Where to?" she asked as she started the car.

" To your dorm for now." Sesshoumaru told her as he watched Inuyasha, Uma and Kagura drive the other car. Laetitia drove back to her dorm Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the arm before she could run off. "I'm glad I don't share the dorm with anyone. she said to herself as they walked in her dorm room locking the door behind them The phone in her room rang.

The answering machine picked up ." Hi sweetie it's mom, wanted to know if you're coming up for Day's party?"

Kagome said into the answering machine just before she hung up. "Mom." Laetitia whispered to herself. Sesshomaru looked at her. "She cant save you." Sesshomaru told her as he pushed her down on the couch. "People would hear me scream." She told him.

"Do you really think that I would care if some one was to hear you pleas and cries?" Sesshomaru asked her as he sat down next to her. Laetitia went to stand up, but Sesshomaru stopped her by placing his legs on her lap. "You know Laetitia, you have filled out quite nice. It's a shame that I have to kill you." Sesshomaru told her.

"Why kill me I didn't do anything to you, please you spared my life years ago, spare me again." she said to him.

There was a knock at her door. " Hey Sexy. it's Blaine I think I left my book in there. he said. Laetitia looked at Sesshoumaru. "Please don't kill him." she pleaded with him.

"Get rid of him fast." Sesshoumaru told her as he took his legs off her lap. Laetitia looked at Inuyasha , Kagura and Uma as she grabbed Blaine's book and walked to the door. she opened the door. "Hey thanks I need this. are we still on for tonight?" he asked her. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked her.

"Nothing, I will see you tonight okay." She told him. "Tell me why your in a hurry." He told her. "I , uh..just really have to go to the bathroom." She responded.

"Ohhh. Okay, well then if that is all I will see you tonight then." He told her.

"Okay, until then." She told him just before she shut the door.

"Lock it and come sit back down." Sesshomaru told her. Laetitia locked the door and sighed as she walked back over to where she was sitting and sat back down. Sesshomaru placed his legs back on her lap.

Her hands were shaking "I should have stayed after class." she said as she looked for a way out the situation. "Does your mommy and daddy know you're aren't pure?" Sesshoumaru teased. "That's none of your business." she hissed. "Are you going to beat me like you did my mom, rape me kill me ." But when she finds out she will have your head." she said as she pushed his legs off her lap and stood up growling at him.

Sesshomaru pulled her back down on the couch and laid on top of her. Sesshomaru looked in to her eyes just before he locked his lips with hers. Laetitia gasped, giving Sesshomaru full access to her mouth. Sesshomaru kissed her deeply. Laetitia closed her eyes and fell into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly, my wonderful Muse

* * *

**

"Sesshoumaru we didn't come here to see you molest Kagome's daughter!" Inuyasha yelled. Laetitia eyes went wide as he pushed Sesshoumaru off or tried to. " Get off of me you jerk!" she yelled at him. Sesshoumaru licked his lips.

" Inuyasha, Uma, Kagura, go out and eat." He told them the three left Laetitia's dorm.

"I need to use the bathroom I have to pee." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru got off of her Laetitia picked up the cell phone Sesshoumaru didn't seem to notice. Laetitia went into the bathroom and locked the door. She called her brother Dayu.

"Hello." Dayu said to her.

"Dayu I need. Your help is there anyone in New York that we know?" she whispered

"Yeah, Bankotsu and Yura. Why what's up?" He asked her.

"Sesshomaru is in my dorm." She cried into the phone.

"Okay, I'm going to call them and send them on their way. Does mom know?" He asked her. "No." She told him just before she hung up. She hid the phone behind the toilet and left the bath room.

Once she left the bathroom she walked back into the living room and sat back down next to Sesshomaru. "Did you have a nice chat with Dayu?" He asked her

"Please just leave Bankotsu and Yura are on their way." She told him.

"The more reason to stay I get to kill the traitors." He told her as he ran his finger over her lip. "Please Sesshoumaru let me go I won't tell my mom." She told him.

"You are still a child you have yet to harness your powers, I could take you back with me and train you." He said to her.

"The hell you will you're not using me against my mom." She told him.

" Laetitia we're coming in." Yura yelled through the door.

"No! He will kill you both!" She yelled back through the door, but it was too late, Bankotsu and Yura busted down the door. Sesshomaru tackled Bankotsu to the floor and Yura jumped on top of him. Laetitia screamed as she saw Sesshomaru pull out a knife and jab Yura in the side of the stomach with it.

"No Yura." Laetitia said as she ran to her side.

"I'll be ok it heal." Yura told her.

"Please let them live and I'll go with you." Laetitia said to him.

"No." Bankotsu said to her. "Kagome and Naraku wouldn't want that and you know it." He told her. " Take her up on her offer." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Like you're one to keep your word." Bankotsu said to him.

"Use your damn powers!" Bankotsu yelled at Laetitia..

Laetitia jumped out the window. The glass cut into her skin as she landed on the ground. Sesshoumaru pushed Bankotsu off of him.

Laetitia ran down the street as fast as she could. She looked behind her and noticed that Sesshomaru was closing in on her quick.

She stopped abruptly and faced Sesshomaru. She put out her arms and hands Sesshomaru ran into her. Sesshomaru growled as she zapped him. Sesshomaru flew about 30 feet from her. He landed on his back on a car.

Laetitia continued to run. She ran into someone she looked up to see Uma the girl that was with Sesshoumaru earlier. "Get away or I'll zap you to. She warned Uma. Uma closed her eyes and spoke in an ancient tongue. Laetitia grabbed her heart it felt like it was being ripped out.

The pain was too much Laetitia fainted on the ground.

Sesshoumaru was pissed. He was going to make the little half demon suffer. " Sesshoumaru I have the girl." Uma said to him as he walked over to her. "Tell Inuyasha to get the car we leave now." He said as he picked Laetitia up.

Soon, Inuyasha pulled up in the car. Sesshomaru got in and placed Laetitia on his lap. Once they were all in, Inuyasha speed off down the street.

"What are you going to do with her?" Kagura asked him.

"I'm not sure yet she's a handful like that mother of hers." He sneered as Inuyasha stopped in front of the airport. Sesshoumaru carried Laetitia onto the plane. Inuyasha started the plane up and they were off back to Japan.

Sesshomaru placed the still knocked out Laetitia on the couch and laid her down. Soon, they arrived at the air port. They got off of the plane and into their car. Once they were back at the manor Sesshomaru placed Laetitia down on his bed and chained her to it as she was waking up.

"Oh where am I?" she said as her vision started to clear, She was still half sleep. "Julian is that you, tell daddy I used my powers." She said.

"I'm not Julian." A silky voice whispered in her ear. Laetitia eyes snapped open.

" Let me go untie me now you sick pervert!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm not betraying my parent's you sick blood sucker." She yelled at him.

"Oh, I have a feeling that you will be." He told her.

"Like hell I would be!" She yelled at him.

"Maybe I should just send a crew over there right now and it end." Sesshomaru told her.

"You bastard!" She yelled at him.

"What do you want Julian?" she asked him. "My son has already visited me." He told her.

" And what do you think he would say if he saw what you're doing to his sister?!" she asked him. "Once I tell him why he will understand. ." Sesshoumaru told her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru picked the phone up and called Kagome's house. 

"I'll get it." Kagome told Naraku. "Hello." Kagome said.

"Hello dear." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome went silent.

Kagome dropped the phone as Naraku came into her view. "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked her. Kagome fainted. Naraku saw the phone and picked it up. "Who is this?" Naraku said into the phone. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Hello Naraku." Sesshoumaru said.

"What the hell do you want?!" Naraku asked him.

"Be nice Naraku. I have someone very precious to you." Sesshoumaru said.

"Daddy help me!" Laetitia screamed.

" You bastard I'll kill you." Naraku growled.

"She is cute looks like her mommy I wonder if she tastes like her as well." Sesshoumaru said to him Naraku growled. "All I want is Kagome's death." Sesshoumaru told him.

"That's not going to happen." Naraku told him. Sesshoumaru sighed

"Very well I will just enjoy Laetitia." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"How about I let you kill me?" Naraku asked him.

"That's not good enough, good bye." Sesshomaru told him just before he hung up the phone,

* * *

Naraku growled as he threw the phone across the room 

"I'll kill him! I swear to god. I will kill him!" Naraku growled just as Julian came into the room. "What's going on?" He asked Naraku.

"Sesshomaru has your sister." Naraku told him.

"It's my fault." Julian said to him as Kagome was coming around.

"Come again? Naraku asked him.

"I went and saw him today he asked me about Dayu and La La and I told him where they went to school at, I'm sorry I didn't know he would go after them." Julian said to his mom and Naraku.

Kagome stood up and walked over to Julian. "This is your fault, get out!" she yelled at him. "Kagome!" Naraku yelled at her.

"What because of him Our daughter is going to be raped and killed by that bastard!" she yelled.

"Kagome, he didn't know!" Naraku yelled at her.

"Bull shit! You're just like your father! Get the hell out!" Kagome yelled at Julian.

"Did you ever think that just maybe I wanted to be just like him? To be known as the Vampire King's son instead of just a half breed!?" Julian yelled at her just before he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Soon Julian was knocking on Sesshoumaru's door. "You're back already." Sesshomaru told him just after he opened the door. 

"Because of you, mother dearest kicked me out and I know have to stay here dad." Julian told him.

"Of course son you're more than welcome." Sesshoumaru said to him. Julian nodded his head. Laetitia pulled her body up, and slowly got her self loose. The window wouldn't break. "Damn!" she said as she opened the bedroom door. She heard Julian talking to Sesshoumaru.

"Will you join me Julian in taking care of your mother, she has too much power and will end up destroying our kind." Sesshoumaru asked his son.

"Yes." Julian said.

"Julian! You bastard!" Laetitia yelled at him as he jumped onto him, bringing him down to the floor. "Dad, get her off of me!!" Julian yelled.

"You are weak as well, letting your sister beat your ass." Sesshomaru told him as he lifted the young woman off of him.

"I'm not weak! I just don't want to fight my sister." Julian told him.

"I underestimated your strength." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Julian let's get out of here I'll talk to mom you know she's probably not even mad anymore." She said to him.

" She kicked me out the house, even your dad told her not to she said I'm just like dad." He told her.

"You're not you're so much kinder, you're more like mom then any of us, don't let him turn you, he hates humans, the only reason why he didn't kill mom was because he wanted her blood he uses people and molest's girls." She said.

"I do not molest girls!" Sesshomaru half yelled with an annoying look on his face.

"You son of a bitch! You're a liar!" She yelled at him.

Sesshomaru growled. "Brat, I will teach you to respect your elders." Sesshomaru told her as he back handed her in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

Julian was shocked, he just seen his father back hand his sister. Laetitia pulled herself up from the floor as she rubbed her abused jaw. Laetitia took a breath a charged at Sesshomaru. "You're a blind fighter when you are upset, just like your pitiful mother." Sesshomaru told her as he dodge her attack and grabbed her by the throat.

"Please she's my sister." Julian said as he looked at Laetitia gasping for breath Inuyasha came in the room to see what all the noise was about.

"Inuyasha show Julian to his room." Sesshoumaru told him as he dropped Laetitia to the floor. Sesshoumaru looked at her, she looked exactly like Kagome.

Laetitia waited till Julian was out of the room. " I know you killed my grandparent's." she hissed at him..

"You fool, that hag still lives next door." Sesshomaru told her.

"Liar." Laetitia hissed. Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed Laetitia by the arm and pulled her out of the house. Sesshomaru dragged her over to Kaede's house and banged on the door.

"Damn, your still alive." Kaede said with hate as she walked from around the side of the house. "This is Laetitia, Kagome's daughter." Sesshomaru told her Kaede.

"Oh." Kaede responded.

"Tell her who you are." Sesshomaru demanded Kaede.

"I am your great grandmother." Kaede told her. Laetitia looked at Sesshoumaru. "You look like your mother and grandmother." Kaede told her. " Have you not caused this bloodline enough pain, what do you want with her daughter?" Kaede asked him.

"That is none of your business old woman." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Why Sesshoumaru, why did you have to kill Midoriko as well?" Kaede asked him.

"Your daughter was simply in my way." Sesshomaru told Kaede.

"Oh, and if Laetitia was in your way, would you kill her as well?" Kaede asked him. Sesshomaru looked down at the young woman that was in his grasp.

"No, but I will kill her mother." Sesshomaru said in a dangerous tone as he glared daggers at Laetitia.

"No leave my mom alone." Laetitia said to him.

" We must be going." Sesshoumaru said to Kaede.

Kaede watched as Sesshoumaru take Laetitia back to his home.

* * *

Sesshoumaru pushed Laetitia onto the sofa. "Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru called.

" What is it Inuyasha asked.

"Watch her make sure she doesn't try anything stupid." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Sure are you going out?"? Inuyasha asked him.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru told him and left.

* * *

"What have I done? I cast out my son. I blamed Julian for Sesshomaru taking Laetitia." Kagome said to herself as she walked down the path walk to get to her house.

"Kagome, there you are." Naraku said as he walked up to her. Kagome looked up at him. "Bankotsu and Yura called, they are on their way over. They will be here late tonight." Naraku told Kagome as he hugged her.

"Can you run back to the house and draw me up a hot bath?" Kagome asked Naraku. "Yeah, sure." Naraku told her.

"I will be home in about a hour, I'm going to walk around a bit more." Kagome told him.

"Okay, see you at home." Naraku told her just before he walked back home.

* * *

Kagome walked into the park and sat down on a bench. She was to much in her own thought to notice a tall man sit down next to her and put his arm around her. Kagome let the tears that she was trying so hard to hold back, freely fall.

"Is there a problem Kagome?" The man asked her. Kagome looked over at him. "S-Sesshomaru." She gasped. "Please, I'll do anything, just let my daughter go." Kagome cried as she laid her head in his lap.

"Just your daughter? You do not want Julian?" Sesshomaru asked her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You won't hurt Julian." she said to him.

"You have grown up." he said to her.

"Laetitia takes after you, she is a young beauty but nothing compares to the original." he said to her. Kagome sat up and looked at him.

"I had to leave with Julian, I wanted him to be raised normal not bought up to think he was better than anyone else, you want my life not Laetitia she and my other son are innocent as are those humans and half vampire you have taken prisoner." she told him as the mating mark on her neck began to burn.

"What would you do for your children?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I will do anything for them." Kagome told him as she rubbed her mark.

"It's hurts doesn't it Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome didn't answer him.

"You see Kagome, when someone is marked by the one that fate has put them with, and one of them goes against fate's wishes, the mark will be began to burn. It will burn until said person does what fate wants them to do." Sesshomaru told her.

"I wont leave Naraku." Kagome told him.

"Then you Kagome shall continue to be in pain until the day you step up and take your place by my side." Sesshomaru told her.

"You gave me no choice you told me to be your mate or die!" Kagome cried out as the mark burned her.

"Let my daughter go!" she yelled at him.

"You're not in the position to give me orders." he growled.

Kagome closed her eyes. "Just let her go please." she said to him.

"Are you coming back with me?" he asked her.

"Never I won't be your little toy." she told him as she stood up. Sesshoumaru looked at what she had on. She wore a pair of black leather pants, a black fitted top and ankle length boots,. her hair was combed back in a low ponytail all that was missing was a sword in her hand.

"Do you really think that you can tell me that you are not going to come with me freely?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome didn't answer him. "You have no weapon to stop me from taking you." Sesshomaru told her. "You know Sesshomaru, I have learned a thing about this time." Kagome told him. "You cant walk around on the streets with swords." Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"You will let my children go." Kagome hissed. Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed Kagome by the arm. Kagome took this opportunity to flip Sesshomaru on to his back. "You see Sesshomaru, I have become stronger. I can fight you now, without the use of weapons." Kagome told him as she twisted his arm. Sesshomaru hissed and Kagome let go. She laughed at him just before she started to walk home.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was pissed now when he got back to the manor he grabbed Laetitia by the arm and dragged her into his study. "Let me go!" she yelled. " You have a choice Laetitia do you join my side or do you die with all the other of thousands that will die along with your mother?" he asked her. Laetitia turned away from him. "What do you want me for?" she asked him.

"Another heir." he said to her.

"Never." she told him with hate in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

"You will give me what I want, rather it be willing or by force." Sesshomaru told her in a dangerous tone. "You will force yourself upon me?" She asked him.

"No, but I will make you watch as I torture your mother. I will make her scream and beg for death, and if she was to die, it would be your fault alone." Sesshomaru told her.

"Your such a horrible person." She whispered.

"I know." Sesshomaru said with a smile on his face.

Laetitia looked at him She loved her mother. "If I was to give you what you want would you leave my parents alone?" she asked.

"I wouldn't kill them if that is what you're asking." he said to her.

"Can I at least talk to her please." she begged him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, he picked up the phone and dialed the number he then pushed the speaker phone so he could listen. "Hello?" Laetitia heard.

"Dayu, it's me are mom and dad around?" she asked him.

"La, la you ok?" her brother asked her.

"I'm ok can I speak to mom and dad?" she asked him.

"Yeah, hold on." he told her.

Kagome picked up the phone. "Laetitia you okay did he hurt you?" Kagome asked her.

"Mom I love you." she cried.

"Is he in there with you?" Kagome asked her.

"Yes." Laetitia said now in tears.

"I swear Sesshoumaru if you touch her I will kill you." Kagome growled.

"Kagome, I would watch what you say to me, your child is sitting right next to me." Sesshomaru told her. "What would it take to get you to let her go?" Kagome asked him.

"As of now, Laetitia is staying with me for a full year." He told Kagome.

"For what!!!??" Kagome half yelled.

"My own personal reasons." Sesshomaru told her.

"Can I see her?" Kagome asked him.

"If, and only if Laetitia doesn't make me angry, then I will allow you to see her once a month." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome didn't say anything.

"After a year, you can have her back, if she chooses not to stay. I will personally deliver her to you, and I will be forever more out of you and your family's life." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome was silent for a moment, thinking of what to do. "You told me earlier that I was your mate, and that I belonged to you, what could you possibly want with my daughter?" she asked him. "Personal reasons." he said.

"Laetitia for now do what he says please, know that we love you and I will see you soon." Kagome told her.

"Mom please don't hang up." Laetitia said to her.

"I'm always with you La,la I'd give my life for you, Dayu and Julian, tell him I'm sorry and that I didn't mean what I said." Kagome told her.

"I will mom." Laetitia told her with a single tear running down her cheek. "I know I am going to regret this, but I will be calling you every night to let you know how Laetitia is doing, and depending on what mood I am in, you might get to talk to her when I do." Sesshomaru told Kagome. Laetitia grabbed one of the small square pillows that sat on the couch and buried her face in it. "Sesshomaru, can I send some of her things over to her?" Kagome asked him.

"Every thing she will need will be provided for her." Sesshomaru told her.

"I meant personal items, like pictures." Kagome responded.

"I will call you and let you know." he told her and hung up. Laetitia looked at the phone she wanted her mom and dad.

* * *

Kagome threw the phone to the floor. "Bastard!" Kagome screamed. Naraku, Bankotsu and Yura came in the room. "I know what he wants with her, I won't let him." Kagome told them.

It was starting to rain outside. "I need some fresh air." Kagome said.

"Kagome it's raining out there." Naraku told her. "I know I need to be alone." she said as she walked passed them and out the house again. she was upset angry, he had taken her child.

The rain fell on her she hadn't changed out of her clothes. Kagome walked for what seemed like hours she saw the house come into view. She walked up to the house and ran the doorbell. And waited. A young woman answered the door Kagome didn't recognized the girl.

"I'm here to see Sesshoumaru." Kagome told her. Uma looked at her.

"Come in." she told her.

Uma stepped out of the way so that Kagome could walk into the house. Uma closed the door once Kagome was in the living room. "Have a seat, I will go and get him." Uma told her. "Oh, can I have your name please?" Uma asked her. "Kagome." she answered as she sat down. Uma walked up the stairs and knocked on Sesshoumaru's bed room door. "Sesshomaru, there is a woman here to see you. She said that her name was.." Uma started to say, but Sesshomaru opened the door. "I know, I can smell her." Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru grabbed Laetitia. "If you try any thing, I will kill her." Sesshomaru warned her.

"I'm yours, I get it, so you can stop with the threats." Laetitia told him.

Sesshoumaru and Laetitia walked down the stairs with Uma behind them. "I take it that you are here to stop my plans with your daughter?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome as he sat down.

Sesshomaru pulled Laetitia into his lap. Kagome stood up. Kagome was about to say something, but Laetitia cut her off. "Mom, I'm fine here. Sesshomaru is treating me rather well. I am happy being here." Laetitia told her mother in hopes that Sesshomaru or Kagome wont do anything that they will regret.

Kagome looked at her and then him. "I'm glad honey. Kagome told her. Laetitia looked at her mom she would never be the beauty that her mom was, she knew she was just a pawn in Sesshoumaru's plans. "Can we talk alone mate?" Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru kissed Laetitia on the lips before telling her to go with Uma. . Kagome bent down to him. and looked him in the eyes. Before standing back up she smiled at him She took something from behind her back it was a long sword she placed it against Sesshoumaru's throat. "Call my daughter out her now!" she said as she put more pressure on his throat.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Uma, bring Laetitia back out here." Sesshomaru said out loud.

"Mom! What are you doing!?!" Laetitia half yelled.

"You are coming back home." Kagome told her. Sesshomaru smiled as he grabbed the tip of the sword and pushed on it, making the handle hit Kagome in the jaw. Sesshomaru took the sword out of Kagome's hand, and turned it against her.

_"I hope this works."_ Laetitia thought to herself as she walked over to Sesshomaru.

Laetitia placed her hand on Sesshomaru's hand. "I'm not leaving mom. I like it here so I want to stay here. I am not going anywhere." Laetitia told her. Kagome didn't say anything.

"And lets gets something straight, he is not your mate any more. I am having his child, so he is mine." Laetitia told her. Sesshomaru looked at Laetitia.

"I'm not leaving here with out you." Kagome told her.

"Then you will leave in a body bag." Sesshomaru warned her.

Kagome glared at him. Kagome had a reason for everything, she remembered what she had found out days before this madness started. She was sitting with Bankotsu and Naraku.

_**Flashback.**_

" Your training is going very well no humans or half-breeds have been killed since you started." Bankotsu said to her.

"That's great but I have something to tell you." she said to them both.

" What is it?" Naraku asked her.

"We're having another baby." she told him. Naraku was speechless as was Bank.

**end of flashback.**

Kagome placed her hand on her stomach. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome backed down.

Uma spoke up . "The chosen one is with child." Uma said.Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.

"Just because I got captured and you kicked Julian out, you decided to replace us with another child!?!!?!" Laetitia yelled at Kagome.

"Get out and don't you ever come back! I never want to see you again!" Laetitia screamed just before she ran up the stairs and into Juilian's room. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"You heard my mate, now leave." Sesshomaru demanded in a deadly voice.

"Our so call mother decided to replace us!" Kagome heard Laetitia yell. Sesshomaru growled. He grabbed Kagome by the hair and pulled her to the front door.

He opened the door and threw her out. Sesshomaru smiled at her just before he slammed the door, locking it. Sesshomaru walked up stairs to find Laetitia. Laetitia walked out of Julian's room. "I need greasy food now!" Laetitia yelled. "Take out, dine in, or delivery?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I don't care, but I am going to need ice cream and a lost of sprinkles." Laetitia told him. "There is a diner about a mile or so from here, let's try there first." Sesshomaru told her. "And then you can take me shopping." Laetitia told him.

"Of course." Sesshomaru responded as they walked to the front door.

Sesshoumaru watched as Laetitia ordered a hamburger and fries. "She replaced us, how could she?" Laetitia asked him.

"Kagome isn't one to care about anyone but herself." Sesshoumaru told her. Dayu called Laetitia on her cell phone. Laetitia picked it up. "Hello?" she said.

"What the hell is wrong with you mom didn't replace you or Julian she just found out days ago before you were kidnaped!" Dayu yelled in the phone.

"I don't believe you." she told him.

"If you join him you will be turning your back on everything mom and dad have worked so hard for. Sesshoumaru doesn't care about humans or our kind." he told her.

"Then I guess I just turned my back." Laetitia told him just before she hung up the phone.

Laetitia's cell phone rang again. Laetitia sighed and turned it off. _"The world as I know it, has came to an end."_ She thought to herself.

"Sesshomaru, you better make all this crap worth it." Laetitia told him.

"I have been doing some thinking." Sesshomaru told her with a smirk on his face. "Your going to make me leave aren't you?" She asked him. Sesshomaru ignored her question.

"Will you marry me?" Sesshomaru asked her as he watched her take a drink of her soda. Laetitia started to cough and choke. "Oh that's just freaking great! I'm starting to hear things!" Laetitia said out loud. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. "Marry me." He told her.


	5. New Allies

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly, A wonderful Muse

Thnk you for the reviews I', glad you all like it.

* * *

"Marry you?" Laetitia asked.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said to her. He watched her if he could get Laetitia fully on his side Kagome wouldn't stand a chance.

"Yes. Laetitia said to him.

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself, he had two of Kagome's children on his side.

* * *

Kagome looked around her home, Dayu walked over to his mom. "Mom deep down Laetitia and Julian love you." He said to her.

Kagome smiled at him. "I know." She said. "Where is your dad?" she asked him.

"He went to patrol with Bankotsu, and Hiten." He told her.

"I never thought that Sesshoumaru would go after any of you." She told him as they walked into the dojo that Naraku had built for them.

"Are you sure that you should be doing this in your condition?" Dayu asked her.

"I'm sure." Kagome said as she handed Dayu a sword.

Kagome and Dayu practiced their fighting, "So are you dating anyone?" Kagome asked him as she blocked his attack. "No." Dayu told her.

"You'll find someone like I did." Kagome told him.

"Was, is it love at first sight for you two?" he asked her.

Kagome smiled. "Yes it was." She told him.

* * *

Naraku, Hiten and Bankotsu were busy patrolling. " Sorry to hear about Laetitia." Hiten said to Naraku. "I am too, my daughter with him, I know he doesn't love her it's just a way for him to get to Kagome." Naraku said as they drove back home, "Hey I know some young Dhampirs that want to work with Kagome." Hiten told them.

"Well bring them over tonight." Naraku said to him as they pulled up to his home. They got out the car and heard swords clanging together thinking the worse the three males ran into the dojo to see Kagome flip Dayu onto his back.

"Nice." Hiten said.

"Honey what are you doing. You're pregnant?" Naraku asked her as he walked over to her.

"Don't worry about me." Dayu said as he got helped up by Hiten.

"Naraku don't worry I'm ok." Kagome told him as she kissed him.

"Eww, I don't need to see that." Dayu said.

"How do you think you got here?" Naraku asked him.

Dayu blushed. "Are you up for company?" Naraku asked Kagome.

"Yeah, Laetitia thinks we've replaced her she's decided to be his mate." Kagome told him.

"We'll get her and Julian back." He told her as they walked out the dojo.

Kagome rested her head on Naraku's shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru pushed, you didn't he?" Naraku asked her once they were seated in the house. "Yeah, he didn't look to happy to hear I was pregnant." She told him.

"Why did you tell him?" Hiten asked her.

"I didn't this girl her name was Uma, she somehow knew." Kagome told them.

"A vampire that can see things, she's very handy to Sesshoumaru." Bankotsu said.

"We need to get back in that house." Hiten said as the doorbell rang. Hiten opened the door.

"Right on time ladies." Hiten said as the young girls walked in.

"Kags, Naraku, I like you to meet, Diamond, Melissa, Cameron and Zenobia." He said.

"Nice to finally meet you." Diamond said to her. Diamond had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Melissa had long black hair and green eyes, Cameron had black hair and hazel eyes, Zenobia had short brown hair and dark eyes.

"We've been wanting to meet you for so long, you actually fought the vampire king and lived." Melissa said to her.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah I did." Kagome told her.

Dayu couldn't stop staring at Cameron. Cameron saw him and smiled at him.

"We want to help you." Diamond told her.

"I don't want you all to risk your lives because of me." Kagome told them.

"You're the Chosen One. We want to help you." Diamond told her as she touched Kagome's slowly growing stomach.

"Alright you can help." Kagome told her.

"We need to get the kids out of Sesshoumaru's home" Naraku told them.

"How about me and Melissa go there we'll say our car broke down and we need to use the phone, and Hiten and Bankotsu can come along in their car as back up." Diamond told them.

"So let's go." Diamond said.

"Be careful you guys." Kagome told them.

Cameron, Zenobia stayed behind.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's Manor

Sesshomaru smirked to himself as he placed a necklace in his back pocket. Sesshomaru walked out of his bed room and locked the door behind him. He then walked into Laetitia's room. "Once we are married, we can try for heir." Sesshomaru told her as he sat down on her bed. "Why not now?" Laetitia asked him with a smirk on his face. "Oh so now you are willing?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Perhaps." Laetitia told him. Sesshomaru bent in to kiss her but stopped. Sesshomaru growled. "No matter what they told you, I didnt do it!" Laetitia half yelled. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at her. "We will talk about that later, as for now, some one is here." Sesshomaru told her. "Oh, then just ignore what I just said." Laetitia told him just before she watched Sesshomaru walk out of her room.

"This better work." Melissa said to Diamond.

Diamond smiled "Just let me do all the talking.?" she told Melissa. Diamond rang the doorbell. Melissa put her sunglasses on. The door came open.

" Can I help you?" Inuyasha asked them.

"Hi sorry to bother you but our car broke down and we need to call a towing company." Diamond said to him. Inuyasha smiled he liked the way Diamond looked.

"Yeah sure." Inuyasha said as she let them in. Sesshoumaru came down and saw the two women.

He could smell they were half-breeds. "What are they doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha.

"They need to make a call their car broke down. Melissa was showed the phone while Diamond kept watch. After Melissa made the call She took her sunglasses off. Sesshoumaru stepped back Melissa looked like Kagome and Kagome's mom Midoriko.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide as he caught the scent of Melissa. Sesshomaru walked over to her and fiddled with something on the counter. Once he made sure that Melissa was indeed related to Kagome, he smiled at Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha and pulled him a side, and away from Melissa and Diamond. "What's the big idea?" Inuyasha asked him.

"The one that was standing by the door, she is related to Kagome, but she is a distant family member, maybe a cousin." Sesshomaru told him. "Maybe we can use that to our advantage." Inuyasha told him. "See what you can do." Sesshomaru responded.

"Well the truck is on it's way." Melissa said as she got ready to open the door.

"Wait you don't want to wait out in the cold." Inuyasha said to them. Diamond walked over to Melissa. . Melissa played with her hair, she turned to see Sesshoumaru watching her, she was about to say something when Julian came down the stairs.

Julian walked over to Melissa like he was in a trance. "Do you know my mom?" Julian asked her. Melissa looked at Julian. "Your mom, no never meant her sorry just waiting for a truck." Melissa said.

* * *

Hiten and Bankotsu got out the car. "You think we should go in there?" Hiten asked Bankotsu

"How can you answer a question like, do you know my mom, without knowing what she looks like?" Inuyasha asked Melissa.

"Oh, thanks for the phone, we are going to go wait in the car." Melissa told her as she opened the door. "I don't think so." Julian told her as he placed his hand on the door and slammed it shut. Melissa paled as Diamond gulped. "You two half breeds aren't going anywhere." Inuyasha told them.

Bankotsu looked at his watch." We better move." He said to Hiten.

"Hey guys." Dayu said too them.

"When the hell did you get here?" Hiten asked him.

"While ago." Dayu told them.

"Let's go." Bankotsu said.

"Look we just wanted to make a phone call now back off before I kick you assess!." Diamond told them.

Diamond looked at Melissa. "I have to protect the bloodline." Diamond said as she looked at Melissa.

"What a bloodline it is." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"What is Kagome and Midoriko to you?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"She is someone who'll will kill you." Melissa hissed.

"I don't think I like your attitude." Sesshomaru told Melissa just before he back handed her. Diamond was about to retaliate against Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha grabbed her by the hair and pinned her to the floor. Just then Laetitia came out of her room and walked down the stairs.

"Boy, never a boring moment at the house." Laetitia said out loud as she walked into the kitchen. Dayu, Hiten and Bankotsu busted down the front door as Julian was walking up the stairs.

He looked at Sesshomaru, and then at Inuyasha. He looked at the girls, and then at Dayu, Hiten and Bankotsu.

Julian then shrugged his shoulders and walked back up to his room. Laetitia walked into the living room. "Sesshomaru, when you are done, I would like to go shopping." Laetitia told him just before she walked back up the stairs and into her room. Dayu, Hiten and Bankotsu looked at each other. "Maybe they were brain washed?" Hiten asked Dayu and Bankotsu.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go talk to Laetitia." Dayu told him just before she started to walk towards the stairs.

"Oh no you don't" Uma said as she blocked Dayu.

"Like a female can stop me." Dayu said to her. Uma smiled.

Bankotsu ran over to Melissa and helped her up."You ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." she said .

"Julian, Laetitia listen to me, Mom didn't replace you she just found out a few days ago she was pregnant, she loves you guys." Dayu yelled hoping they would listen. Julian came out his room.

" She loves me then?" Julian asked.

"Yes please comeback with us, Dad and her miss you so much." he told him.

"Sesshoumaru the girl Melissa has powers like Kagome." Uma said.

Julian started to walk down the stairs as Laetitia came out of her room.

"Julian, are you leaving?" She asked him. Julian turned to look at her.

"They want us back." He told her. "So lets go home." Julian said to her as he held out his hand for her.

"I made an oath Julian, and I intend to stand by it." Laetitia told him. Laetitia looked away as Julian walked down the stairs completely. Julian walked over to the door. "Julian, if you leave, then I will be alone." Laetitia told him.

Julian sighed as he opened the front door. Julian looked by at Laetitia and noticed the sad and depressed look on her face. Julian closed his eyes and walked out the door.

"What the hell just happened!?!! you let him escape ." Inuyasha yelled.

Melissa stood up, her body started hurting her." "You bastard what did you do to her?!" Hiten yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"I didn't do anything to her." he growled.

"We have to go She's in pain." Melissa cried out.'

"Who's in pain?" Hiten asked her As Bankotsu knocked Inuyasha out the way.

" Kagome something is wrong with the baby." she told him.

Hiten picked Melissa up. Bankotsu and Dayu looked at Laetitia. " Don't make yourself the enemy La la, you can't beat your mom." Bankotsu told her.

"You think I'm her enemy? You have no idea what I am having to do to keep her from dying!" Laetitia yelled at him.

"Well then tell us." Bankotsu told her.

"I don't even know why she trusts you. Sesshomaru trusted you, and you betrayed him. So I suggest that you guys just leave, and don't come back, and if you do come back, I'm pretty sure that Sesshomaru doesn't mind moving to a different country." Laetitia told him.

"Are you tell me that you would rather stay here?" Bankotsu asked her.

Laetitia looked at him. " She didn't repalce you sweetheart this baby wasn't expected. "I betrayed Sesshoumaru because he was going to kill you mom for sleeping with your dad, not to mention all the humans he killed and your kind, for god sakes he killed your mom's parents, whet do you think he'll do to you when you served your purpose?!" he yelled at her.

"He wants your mother's life, he's not going to stop till he get's it then what Laetitia?" Bankotsu asked her.

Melissa looked at her. "Give up on her Bankotsu she has made up her mind, she is the enemy now, I warn you Laetitia you come near the Chosen One I will kill you myself." she told her As she glowed a light blue.

"I swear to god, if you say that I am the enemy one more damn time, you will find yourself ten feet under, because when I get done with you, your not going to want to be found." Laetitia growled at her. "Now, get the hell out!" Laetitia yelled.

Inuyasha noticed that Melissa was glaring daggers at Laetitia, and he took that opportunity to grabbed Melissa and Diamond by the hair and pull then and Hiten out of the house.

Bankotsu and Dayu followed them out of the door. "Sesshomaru, were getting married now!" Laetitia yelled in anger.

Please review


	6. My child is my enemy

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Julian walked in the house to see Kagome sitting with two women. "Mom." Julian said to her. Kagome looked up and saw Julian she got up and ran to him.

"I'm so sorry I said those horrible thing s to you, you're nothing like him." she cried.

Julian ran his hand through her hair. "I forgive you mom." he said to her as the others walked in the house.

Kagome saw that Laetitia wasn't with them.

"Are you ok?" Melissa asked her.

"I'm fine baby just kicked me pretty hard." she told her.

Julian saw Naraku and walked over to him. "I'm sorry for disrespecting you, you have been nothing but a great father to me, I hope that you will forgive me." he told him.

"Of course I forgive you." Naraku told him as he hugged him.

Kagome smiled at the two.

Dayu sat down next to Kagome. "Where were you?" Kagome asked him.

"He snuck in the car." Hiten told her.

"I had to try and get my brother and sister back." he said to her.

"Mom La,la is the enemy he's brain washed her." Julian said to her.

"I know she believes that I replaced you two." Kagome said

Melissa walked over to Kagome and placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry about what I did at the house." Julian told her

"It's ok you want to know why I look like your mom, it's because I am your mom's cousin on your grandmom's side." she told him.

"So do we know if it's boy or girl?" Julian asked as he sat down on the other side of his mom.

"No still to early to tell." she told him.

"Julian did you tell Sesshoumaru about Christine?" Kagome asked him.

" I just told him I had a girlfriend." he said.

"Might be better to go and get her just to be on the safe side." Naraku told him.

"It might be for the best, knowing Laetitia she'll tell him." Julian said as he stood up.

"Do that tomorrow why don't you guys go and get something to eat." Kagome told them.

Julian kissed his mom on the cheek before going in the kitchen with Dayu.

Naraku sat down next to Kagome.

"Well we're going home want us to take the girls?' Hiten asked them. Dayu ran out the kitchen .

"They can stay in my room!" Dayu yelled.

"They can stay in his room, you however will be sleeping in the spare room." Naraku told him.

"That's not fair." he said.

"Not suppose to be you're not doing that in this house." he told Dayu.

"Fine." he said as he showed Cameron, Diamond, Melissa and Zenobia to his room.

"Well I'm go to bed." Julian said . He hugged Naraku and Kagome and went upstairs.

Once they made sure the kids were out of hearing range Bankotsu and Hiten sat down.

"Kagome Laetitia is no longer on our side, you can't leave this house without someone, Sesshoumaru wants you dead, and now that he knows you're pregnant he's not going to stop till he gets you." Hiten told her.

"I know." she said as she grabbed Naraku's hand.

"Listen let's go out tomorrow night." Bankotsu told them

"Do you really think that is such a good idea? What is Laetitia sees us? I don't want her to think that I am happier without her." Kagome told him.

"Laetitia will think what she wants to think, I love her as my child, but if she has really chosen to be the enemy, then so be it." Naraku told Kagome.

"Ok tomorrow we go out then." she said.

"When are Sango, Miroku , Rin and Kohaku coming back?" Hiten asked.

" This weekend." Naraku told them.

"Ok tomorrow night then." Bankotsu said. Bankotsu kissed Kagome on the cheek .

"Take care you guys." Hiten and Bank said as they left.

Kagome yawned. "Let's go to bed." She said to him as she stood up.

The two went upstairs and went to sleep. The next morning they were woken up by loud music and two boys yelling. "That''s my shirt Julian!" Dayu yelled at his younger brother.

"No 'it's mine now shut up I have classes to go too." he said.

Kagome rolled over. "I'll go see what's going on." Naraku told her.

"Okay dear." Kagome told him as she yawned. Naraku got up out of bed and walked towards the yelling. "What's going on in here?" Naraku asked Dayu and Julian.

"I need to go to school and he wont give me back my damn shirt." Julian told him.

"It's my shirt not his." Dayu told him.

Naraku sighed, he walked over to them and grabbed the shirt. "It's my shirt now." Naraku told them.

"See what you did.!" Julian yelled before grabbing another shirt. "I'll see you guys later." Julian said as he walked out the room.

Dayu growled before sitting back on the bed. "Did we wake you up?" Dayu asked his father. "What do you think" he asked him.

"Sorry don't be such a grouch you have another kid on the way might be more like mom, like to see how you handle that." Dayu said with a grin. as he grabbed his shirt.

Naraku's mouth dropped open. "It's too early for this. I'm going back to bed." Naraku told him just before he started to walk out of his room.

"Bed? But wouldn't it be better to make your pregnant wife breakfast in bed?" Dayu asked him. Naraku stopped walking. "Come on you old man, I will show you were the eggs are." Dayu told him as he pulled Naraku out of the room. Dayu dragged his father into the kitchen.

Julian went to school he was walking on the campus looking for his girlfriend.

Christine was walking to class when she saw long white hair. "Julian!" she yelled. the man turned around but it wasn't Julian. "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were my boyfriend." she said to him.

"Sorry my dear I am his father." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Oh I thought Mr. Taka was his dad." she said.

Julian saw Christine he also saw who she was talking too, he ran over to her. "Leave her alone." Julian growled at Sesshoumaru.

"Julian, it's so good to see you." Sesshomaru told him. Julian didn't say any thing.

"Um, so this is your girlfriend." Sesshomaru told him as he glared at Christine.

Christine shivered under his hard stare. "It is, now if you will excuse us, we will be going." Julian told him as he grabbed his girlfriend.

"Oh Julian, I would keep an eye on this one, she might end up missing." Sesshomaru told him just before he walked away.

Julian looked at Christine. "Did he hurt you?" he asked her.

"No I'm ok." she said.

"Chris I want you to pack what ever you need you're going to stay at my parents ." he told her. "Ok." she sad as she hugged him. Julian ran his hand through her golden hair.

The two went to their classes Julian kept his eye on the whole day . Julian went back to Christine's apartment with her and help her pack some things. , after she packed they went back to his home.

"Hey Christine." Kagome said to her

. "Hi Mrs Taka." Christine said.

"What with the bag?" Naraku asked.

"Well I was hoping Chris could stay here, Sesshoumaru found her and made a threat." Julian told them.

"Oh, of course she can." Kagome said.

"Well go and get changed we're going out." Kagome said to the two.

Uma walked into Sesshoumaru's study. "You're not going to be happy but the baby that Kagome's carries now will be stronger than her previous offsprings and Laetitia doesn't really have any powers, the one's that do are both sons, and that girl Melissa." Uma told him.

"Is there a way to give Laetitia powers?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I don't know, I will look into it." Uma told him.

"Very well, you can go now." Sesshomaru told her. Uma nodded her head and left Sesshomaru's study.

"_So Julian has powers, and the baby that Kagome is pregnant with, will have stronger powers then the others. I wonder if there is a way to progress time." _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Kagome , Naraku, Melissa and Diamond drove in Naraku''s car while, Dayu, Cameron , Julian and Christine drove in Dayu's car.

They meant Hiten, Bankotsu and Yura at the restaurant. Kagome sat down in her seat.

"What do you want to have Mrs. Taka?" Christine asked her.

" I'm hoping a baby girl." she told her. and please call me Kagome." she said to her.

Christine smiled.

"Thanks for bringing me here Sesshoumaru. "Laetitia said to Sesshoumaru as they were showed to their seats.

"Good evening sir, sorry it's noisy in here but there is a family celebrating." the waiter said to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and growled. "Would you like to take your orders now or wait?" The waiter asked him.

"Give us a few minutes." Sesshomaru told him as he watched Laetitia pick up the menu.

"Of course, I will be back in a few minutes." The waiter told him just before he walked to another table.

"Why did you growl?" Laetitia asked him.

"Don't get up, and don't say anything. Just act like she isn't here." Sesshomaru told her.

"Who are you talking about?" Laetitia asked him.

"Your mother." Sesshomaru told her.

"She's here." Laetitia said. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"I hate how they think she is so perfect you have no idea what life was like when I was a teen all the boys I bought over would drool over her." she said with anger.

"Can I name the baby?" Julian asked her.

"Of course." both Naraku and Kagome said.

"I'll be back. Kagome said as she stood up. She went to the ladies room. She placed her hand her stomach after she washed her hands. "You ok?""Kagome asked as she spoke to her unborn baby. She walked out the bathroom and bumped into a hard chest.

"Sorry." Kagome said as she looked up. "Damn what do you want now?" She asked Sesshoumaru.

"I just thought that maybe you would like to see Laetitia." Sesshomaru told her.

"My daughter is here?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome thought about what Naraku and Bankotsu said.

"No." Kagome told him just before she walked back over to her table.

"Sesshomaru and Laetitia are here." Kagome told him.

All five males stood up and walked over to the table. Laetitia." Naraku said to her.

"Father. she said coldly.

Julian growled at Sesshoumaru. Dayu placed his hand on Julian's shoulder.

"Why are you with him?" Naraku asked her.

"Because I am tired of living in the shadow of her, just because she has all these powers you worship her , you even treat Julian and Dayu different and no doubt this baby will be given whatever he or she wants." she hissed.

" You spoiled brat maybe the reason you are weak because you care only about yourself!" Julian hissed.

"You're the one who betrayed mom by going and finding Sesshomaru! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess." Laetitia told him.

"She does have a point there." Dayu told Julian.

"Shut up." Julian told him.

"Enough." Naraku told them. "Laetitia, is this what you want?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes." She answered.

"Then so be it. Child of mine, you are now labeled as our enemy." Naraku told her.


	7. Midoriko , Dayu and Sesshoumaru

Special Thanks To The Lost and BrokenButterFly

* * *

Midoriko , Dayu and Sesshoumaru

30 years earlier

A young woman with long black hair and dark eyes was currently running from the man dressed in black. She was out of breath she just wanted to get away from the vampire. She stopped when she came to a dead end. "Sesshoumaru please let me be ." the young woman said as she backed further into the wall.

"Midoriko you look scared." he said to her.

"You carry The One." He said to her as he caressed her face Midoriko looked at The Vampire King.

"Let's hope you carry a girl." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Sesshomaru, please just leave me alone." Midoriko told him. Sesshomaru sighed.

"You wanted me to be around you a few months ago." Sesshomaru told her.

"I didn't now." She told him.

"It's because of the one you are carrying." Sesshomaru said as a matter of fact.

"Sesshomaru, what we had was just a fling, I could never be with you." Midoriko told him.

"It's not you that I want, it's the child." Sesshomaru told her.

"You cant have her." Midoriko hissed.

"So it is a girl." Sesshomaru said out loud.

She put her hand over her mouth. "Why do you want her?" she asked him.

"Those reasons are my own." he told her.

"I will kill you before I let you anywhere near her." She yelled. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Step away from my mate." A young man growled at him. Sesshoumaru turned around.

"Dayu how nice of you to come." Sesshoumaru told him.

Dayu growled at Sesshomaru as he walked over to Midoriko. Sesshomaru glared at Dayu with fire in his eyes as he watched him approach Midoriko. "Take one more step and I will slit your throat." Sesshomaru warned Dayu.

"Come on Dayu, lets just go home." Midoriko told him as she grabbed his arm. Midoriko and Dayu started to walk away but Sesshomaru grabbed Midoriko's arm and ripped her away from Dayu, and pulled her into his chest. Dayu growled as he turned around.

"Let me go Sesshoumaru I won't let you have her." she told him.

"Get away from my mate Sesshoumaru. " Dayu growled as he walked over to him.

"It's not her I want it's the child she carries." he told him.

"You think I will let you corrupt my child you our out of you mind!" he told him.

"Please let us live in peace if when she is older she wants to be with you then so be it." Midoriko told him. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her stomach.

" I can already tell she will be a great fighter and such power she already holds." he told them.

Dayu pushed Sesshoumaru's hand away from Midoriko's stomach.

In less then a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had plunged his fist through Dayu's chest. Time seemed to stop as Midoriko watched as Sesshomaru twisted his wrist and then slowly pull his hand out of Dayu's chest. Sesshomaru turned to look at Midoriko, she looked like she was still in shock. Sesshomaru grabbed her hands. "See you in a few months." Sesshomaru told her as he placed Dayu's heart in her hands. Sesshomaru walked away into the darkness.

Midoriko fell to her knees . "I promise I'll protect you with my life." she whispered to her baby.

* * *

Months passed Midoriko had given birth to her baby girl. she named her Kagome. She took Kagome home and laid her in her bassinet while she did the dishes. when the bell rang. She smiled down as she passed Kagome and opened the door to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

"I knew that you would come." She told him.

"Really?" Sesshomaru said.

"I was starting to wonder if you were killed." she told him as she let him. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he walked into her house. "What took you so long?" She asked him as she went back to do the dishes. "My father, fathered a half-bred." Sesshomaru told her.

"I wont be taking her now, in fact you probably wont see me again until the day you die." Sesshomaru told her.

"How nice of you." She responded

The baby cried, Midoriko went over to her and picked her up. "Shh it's ok." Midoriko said as she held her close. Sesshoumaru looked at the young baby.

"What do I tell her about her father, you didn't have to kill him." she said to him.

"You have your baby, what is her name?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I'm not telling you." she said as Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome let a little growl escape her mouth.

"I can just take her now and name her as I please." Sesshomaru told her.

"Her name is Kagome, now would you please just leave?" She asked him.

"I will see you soon Midoriko." Sesshomaru told her just before he left her house. Midoriko sat Kagome back in the basinet and she went to lock the door. Once she locked the door, she walked back over to Kagome. Kagome had fallen back asleep.

"My little baby I promise you won't end up like the others." she told her as she kissed her on her forehead.

As Kagome grew so did her powers her mom remarried this time to a half vampire and she now had another child a daughter named Rin..

"Mommy when will daddy be home?" a 4 year old Kagome asked her.

" Soon sweetie in the meantime let's go to the park." she told her. The three went to the park Kagome was playing with a ball while Rin sat in her stroller.

Sesshomaru watched from the shadows as Kagome ran over to Midoriko. After a few minutes, Kagome walked back over to where she was playing. Sesshomaru followed her.

"Hello Kagome." Sesshomaru told her.

"Hi! Who are you are how do you know my name?" Kagome asked him.

"I am an old friend of the families." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh okay, well then I guess that means that I can talk to you." Kagome told him.

"True, for I am no stranger." Sesshomaru told her.

Midoriko finished feeding Rin and stood up. Midoriko looked around for Kagome . she ran over to her leaving Rin in her stroller. "Get away from her, Kagome honey go watch Rin." Midoriko told her. "Ok mommy, by mister." Kagome said as and ran over to Rin.

"You said I wouldn't see you until the day I died, leave my daughter alone she is just a baby let her make up her mind please." She said to him.

"Just leave us alone I want to raise my daughters in peace, if you don't leave me alone I will move and you will never find her." she warned him.

"Do you think because we once slept together you can tell me what to do?" he asked her.

"That was a mistake stay away from my family before I kill you." she warned him.

"Remember, I said that you would only see me the day that you died." Sesshomaru warned her just before he walked away from her.

"I guess that means that I am going to die today???" She asked herself. Midoriko walked back over to her children. "Let's go home and bake something." She told them.

"Bake what?" Kagome asked her.

"Any thing that you want." Her mother told her with a smile on her face as they walked home.

* * *

When they got home Midoriko put Rin in her playpen. Kagome followed her mommy into the kitchen. "Kagome I want you to know that I love you, and that I want you to look out for your sister and daddy." Midoriko told her as s he started to cry. "Mommy why are you crying?" Kagome asked her. "Just happy that I had you." she told her as she bent down and hugged her . "I'm home. Midoriko's husband said to her. Kagome ran to him and hugged him.

"Daddy." she said as she kissed him.

"How's my girls?" he asked her.

"Mommy was crying." Kagome told him. Her stepfather stood up and walked into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I saw him in the park he's going to kill me." she told him.

"Like hell he is, I will get Rin. You and Kagome get into the car." He told her.

"No, I want you, Rin and Kagome to leave. He wants to kill me and if we run, he will kill you too. The girls are going to need some one to protect them." She told him.

"Then call your mother to come over and get the girls, because if your going to wait for him, then I am going to wait for him." He told her.

Midoriko picked up the phone but there was no answer she left an message on her mom's machine and hung up. They heard the doorknob rattling. Midoriko ran in the other room she handed Rin to Kagome. "Kagome stay under the table and be quite." Midoriko told her.

The front door was kicked in. "Please let me raise her." she said as her husband came in the room.

"Daddy!" Kagome screamed.

" Stay there Kagome." her father said to her.

"Michael leave." Midoriko whispered to him. "I love you raise them for me." she told him.

"Midoriko get the girls and go." Michael yelled at her.

Midoriko looked at him as he dodged Sesshoumaru's attacks. Kagome came out from under the table with Rin in her arms. Midoriko placed her hand over Kagome's eyes as Michael was killed.

Midoriko looked away as Michael's body fell to the floor .Kagome jumped when she felt something hit her feet.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome out of her mother's arm, causing her to drop Rin. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut.

Sesshomaru turned Kagome around where she faced her mother. Midoriko had already picked up Rin.

"Put the infant back down, wouldn't want to kill it too." Sesshomaru told her in a toneless voice. Midoriko went to set Rin in the corner. Kagome opened her eyes and noticed that Sesshomaru was glaring at her mother. Kagome took this time to bite Sesshomaru in the hand. Sesshomaru growled as he flung her to the floor. Kagome grabbed Rin and tried to hide under the kitchen table.

"You are so special my little one." She said to Kagome

Mommy."Kagome said to her.

"It's ok Kagome I want you to go on grow up get married and have a family of your own, you and Rin deserve that." she said to her. Midoriko stood up, she wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Midoriko. "Close your eyes Kagome." Midoriko said to her.

Kagome closed her eyes all she heard was Sesshoumaru speak . "I will enjoy her and her powers." He said to Midoriko before he ended her life.

Kagome opened her eyes to see her parents not moving. Sesshoumaru walked over to her. He bent down to her and tilted her chin up. Kagome looked at him.

"Someone will be here to pick you up." he told her before walking out the house.

End Of Flashback

Kagome sat up in the bed and looked around she cried, he had taken her parents away from her. She looked at Naraku asleep in the bed. She touched his face before laying back down and going to sleep.


	8. Sakura

**Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

**

Three weeks later

Laetitia came downstairs with a credit card in her hand that Kagome and Naraku had given her. "Hey Kagura." Laetitia said as she picked up the phone.

"So ready to get married?" Kagura asked her.

"I am." she said as s he called to make an order. "What !, what do you mean the card has been cancelled?!" Laetitia yelled. She growled as she hung up the phone. "They cancelled my cards." She told Kagura.

"You don't need them just tell Sesshoumaru what you need he'll make sure you get it." Kagura told her.

"I hate my mother." she growled.

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru will handle her." Kagura told her.

"Where is he by the way?" She asked Kagura.

"He's in a meeting with Inuyasha, Renkotsou, Colleen and Uma." she told her.

" I want Kagome and her baby." Sesshoumaru told them.

"How are we suppose to do that?" Inuyasha asked him.

" She will give birth any day now." Uma told them.

"You want Kagome dead or alive?" Colleen asked Sesshoumaru.

"For now alive." he told her.

Kagome went into labor, they decided to have the baby at home which had five males running for their lives. Hiten and Bankotsu had gotten out but Naraku, Julian and Dayu weren't so lucky.

"Mom let go!" Dayu yelled as Kagome crushed his hand.

Naraku fainted as he heard the bones in Dayu's hand pop, and Julian was right behind him. "Some men you are.!" Dayu half yelled at the bodies on the floor just before he bit down on his mother's hand in hopes of her wanting to let him go.

"Just get that baby out of her before she breaks my hand!!" Dayu cried. Dayu, with his free hand, picked up a small object and threw it at Naraku's head. Naraku growled as he woke up.

"She's your wife not mine, so there for it should be your hand!!!" Dayu yelled.

"Push Kagome." Naraku said as he wiped her forehead.

"I'm never sleeping with you agin!" she growled as she pushed. Julian stood up.

" Come on mama the baby is almost here." he said to her.

Kagome pushed again. Julian saw a head, Kagome pushed again the head was all the way out. Next they heard was baby crying. it's a girl Julian said as he wrapped his baby sister up.

The baby opened her eyes up, she had blue eyes just like Kagome, she looked more like Kagome then Laetitia. Julian kissed her before handing her to Naraku.

What are you guys going to name her?" Dayu asked his parents as he rubbed his abused hand. Kagome looked at Naraku and gave him a weak smile. Naraku walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her. "So how about it Naraku? What would you like to name our daughter?" Kagome asked him.

"Sakura , Midoriko." he told her as he kissed Kagome on her lips. The baby cooed and smiled. "She seems to approve." Kagome said to him.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked Dayu.

"To put some ice on my hand." he told her.

"I'm sorry baby, you know I didn't mean it." Kagome said to him.

"I know I'm tell the other cowards that she's here." Dayu told her before walking out the room.

Uma ran into Sesshoumaru's study interrupting him kissing on Laetitia. "Sorry but the baby has been born." she said to him.

Laetitia growled low in her chest as Sesshomaru stood up. "Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked Uma. "Very sure." Uma responded.

Laetitia stood up and walked out of Sesshoumaru's study and into her room, slamming her bed room door behind her. "_What was that all about?" _Inuyasha asked himself as he walked out of his room.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said out loud

. Inuyasha walked into Sesshoumaru's study. "Kagome's baby was born." Sesshomaru told him. "Then I shall get the nursery ready." Inuyasha told him.

"And a spare bed room for Kagome, she will be coming back." Sesshomaru told him.

"Where would you like the room to be?" Inuyasha asked him.

"The basement is fine with me." Sesshomaru told him.

Inuyasha nodded his head and left Sesshomaru's study.

Kagome was resting peacefully while Naraku and the rest had baby Sakura downstairs spoiling her. "She is so cute". Rin said as she held her.

Muso , Melissa . Diamond, Christine were all waiting to hold Sakura.

Sango was now holding her. "Can we take her out tomorrow?" Julian and Dayu asked Naraku. "We'll see." he told them.

"We'll go with them Cameron and Christine said to Naraku. .

"What are you saying we don't know how to take care of Sakura?" Julian asked.

"Yes." Christine told him and kissed him.

"She does have a point." Dayu told him.

"Yeah, what if Sesshomaru pops up out of no where like he always does?" Muso asked them. "Maybe we shouldn't take Sakura out side of the house for a few days, and I would think that Kagome would want to be there for the baby's first outing." Naraku told them.

"Perhaps your right." Julian said to his father.

Sakura looked around she sniffed her little nose, for Kagome's scent. "Hmm", Naraku said as he looked at her. She's smart took Laetitia two days to realize she wasn't near your mom." he told them. Sakura yawned as she went to sleep in Julian's arms.

Diamond and Melissa a went in the kitchen to start dinner. Kagome woke a while later and went to shower, she changed her clothes and came downstairs.

"Hey mom." Julian said to her while Sakura slept in his arms.

"Hi, why don't you put her in her basinet?" she asked him.

"Tried every time I do she wakes up and starts crying." he told her.

"Dinner is almost ready." he told her as he walked in the kitchen.

"We were going to take Sakura out but dad said be best to wait a few days in case Sesshoumaru might pop up." Julian told her.

"That be best take her out Friday." She said.

Naraku sat down next to Kagome.

"No kissing." Dayu said to them.

"No more babies form us, time for you and Julian to give us grand kids." Kagome said with a smile.

"No." Christine said to Julian

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Once we finish school and have jobs." she told him.

"Ok we only have a year left." Julian told her.

"I'll take her. "Kagome said as she held out her arms for Sakura.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at Kagome. "She has powers." Kagome whispered to Naraku. " I know I felt them." he told her.

Inuyasha and Renktsou were getting the nursery together. "What does Sesshoumaru want with the baby?" Renktsou asked Inuyasha.

"You know, I never really cared to asked him that." Inuyasha told him.

"Well, did you asked him why he wants Kagome when he has Laetitia?" Renkotsu asked him. "No, but I kind of figured it was because Laetitia has no real powers." Inuyasha told him as Laetitia came into the room. "Have you guys seen Sesshomaru ?" She asked them as she looked at the crib and the other baby items that were scattered in the room.

"I think that he is still in his study." Renkotsu told her. Laetitia smiled and left the room. She walked into Sesshomaru's study. "Sesshomaru, what would you do if I told you that I have decided to leave?" She asked him.

"Laetitia you needn't be jealous of your mother, I only need her for the baby." he told her.

"I know I don't have powers just some, but I am more loyal than she ever will be." she said to him.

" I know that you have proved yourself I am going to kill your mother if you want to leave, you can I won't make you watch what I do to her." he told her.

"What about Julian and Dayu, they're probably already very protective of this baby." she said to him.

"I will deal with your brothers in my own way." he told her.

"Sesshomaru, what if I want to have some part in the way my mother was to die?" She asked him. "Then I will take whatever you have under consideration. Now, do you really want to leave?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Only if you would want me too." Laetitia told him in a low voice. "I don't want you too, your presence gives me something to do and to look at. Having you here, gets my mind off of things and allows me to relax a little." Sesshomaru told her.

"Thank you." Laetitia told him.

* * *

Melissa and Diamond went out to patrol . "Two half breeds. Kagura and Uma said to them. Diamond smirked. "Are you looking for the baby?" Diamond asked them.

" What if we were?" Kagura asked her.

" You 'll never get your hands on her." Diamond warned her.

"You can't save Kagome and her baby." Uma told her.

" You wanna bet." Melissa said as she focused her powers.

"You can't do it." Kagura said to her. Melissa closed her eyes and threw both Uma and Kagura into a tree.

"Tell Sesshoumaru we will protect what is ours there won't be a repeat of what he did to Midoriko." Melissa told them as they walked away.

Kagura and Uma limped into the living room. "What happened to you two?" Inuyasha asked them. "Melissa is strong." Uma told him just before she fainted.

"We were told to tell you that they will protect what is their's and there wont be a repeat of what happened to Midoriko." Kagura told them as she watched Inuyasha pick up Uma and sat her in a chair.

"They are really protecting this baby Sesshoumaru." Kagura said as she pulled some leaves out her hair. "Hmm, I have never seen Kagome use her powers except when she was pregnant with Julian, .": he told them.

"Laetitia you were around your mother what is her greatest weakness?:" Inuyasha asked her.

" She feels guilty about her mom and father's death ." she told him.

_"Does she."_ Sesshomaru said to himself. "This might just work to our advantage." Sesshomaru told them.

"Make her think that it was her fault why they were killed." Inuyasha said to them.

"It might not work. More then one person needs to tell her that." Sesshomaru told them.

"What about Kaede?" Laetitia asked them?"


	9. Warnings

Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Kagome dressed Sakura in a red dress and little red hat. "We're going out today Sakura." Kagome said to her. Sakura smiled at her.

"I wish my mom and dad were still living." Kagome said to her.

Naraku walked into the nursery."How are my girls?" he asked her.

"We're fine." she said as she handed Sakura to him.

"I'm glad that you're able to come." She said .

"Me too." he told her as he grabbed the diaper bag.

They walked down the steps, Sakura laid her head down on Naraku's shoulder.

"We're ready to go?." Christine asked

"I have the food."Dayu said

"Let's go then." Julian said to them

Julian , Dayu, Cameron and Christine drove in his car

"While Kagome and Naraku drove in theirs with Sakura in the back in her car seat.

Melissa, Diamond and Zenobia drove in their car.

When they got to the park both boys pushed each other to get to Sakura first. Naraku shook his head as he handed Sakura to Kagome.

"You see her everyday." Naraku said to Julian and Dayu.

"What's your point old man?" Dayu asked him.

"You call me that one more time and you will be sleeping out in the cold." Naraku warned him.

"Yeah right, you wont kick me out just for calling you an old man." Dayu told him. Naraku glared at him. "Old man." Dayu teased.

"That's it! Julian, Cameron, Christine, Melissa, Diamond and Zenobia, the first person who gives Dayu a black eye, gets a new car!" Naraku half yelled. Dayu watched as an evil gleam lit up in Julian's eyes

" It was joke." Dayu said as he ran over to Sango. "Aunt Sango there picking on me." he said. "Dayu told you thousand time to be quite. " Sango told him.

"You can't hide forever." Julian said to him. Kagome sat down on the blanket with Sakura. "You won't be crazy like them." Kagome said to her as she kissed her and sat her down on the blanket.

Sakura clapped her little hands when she saw a butterfly.. "Naraku stop picking on Dayu." Kagome said to him.

"I'm not picking on Dayu. They are." Naraku defended.

"Naraku." Kagome said in a sweet voice.

"Okay fine, I will leave Dayu alone." Naraku told her. _"For now at least."_ Naraku thought to himself as he walked over to Kagome and sat down beside her.

"How do you feel Kagome?" Naraku asked her as Sakura held onto his finger.

"I feel fine, I'm not in any pain." Kagome told him with a smile on her face.

"That's good." he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm glad that Sakura has so many people that love her, I didn't all I had was Rin, Sesshoumaru made sure I was alone, he killed them right before my eyes. I had a dream before Sakura was born I saw my mom and dad's deaths. how he came around after I was born, what he told my mom before he killed her." she said.

"What did he say?" Naraku asked her as he looked at Sakura.

"That he would enjoy me and my powers."

"It's in the past Kagome." Naraku told her.

"Maybe so, but all we can really hope for is for Sesshomaru to just forget about me and my children and to leave us alone." Kagome told him.

"I really don't see that happening any time soon." Naraku told her.

"Neither do I." Kagome told him in a low voice.

"Um, let's go play with the kids." Naraku told her.

Kagome handed Sakura to Rin and went to play with the kids. Kagome tacked Naraku to the ground ." Hey we don't need our eyes blinded." Dayu said to them.

Kagome looked at Dayu. "Stop being a prude we all know you have sex!" Kagome said to him as she got off of Naraku. Dayu turned to Julian.

"Why did you tell her!" he yelled at Julian.

"She was going to take my I pod away." Julian told him.

"Oh get over it! Dayu your 24 years old. It would just be plain out wrong if you didn't have sex." Kagome told him.

"Mom!!" Dayu begged.

"Kagome, stop picking on Dayu." Naraku told her.

"I'm not picking on him." She told him.

"Well, you sure are embarrassing him." Naraku said while he laughed.

"So Dayu, haw many people have you been with?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm not telling." Dayu told her.

"Only nine." Julian said out loud.

Dayu growled and walked passed his parents to sit down with his Aunt Rin and Sakura.

"How many have you been with ?" Christine asked Julian.

" Just you dear." Julian said quickly.

"Five!" Dayu yelled. Kagome shook her head.

"We have weird parent's Sakura." Dayu said to her.

"I'll be right back I left the camera in the car.?" Kagome told them.

Kagome kissed Sakura on the forehead just before she started to walk back towards the car. Kagome stopped.

"Naraku, I need the keys." Kagome told him.

"The keys are in it." Naraku told her. "Oh okay." Kagome told him just before she started to run towards the car.

* * *

Kagome got to the car and opened up the driver's door and sat down. She started to look for her camera. "Shut the door and drive." A dangerous voice said from the back seat. Kagome looked into the mirror. "Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru . Kagome jumped out the car. "No ." she cried as she backed up away from him. "Stay away from me you murder, You ruined my life." she screamed.

"Did I Kagome I gave you a son I even spared the rest of your kids lives, and this new baby I bet she's just like you." he hissed.

"Naraku!" Kagome screamed. Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

: "I'm not afraid of him he told her. Naraku heard Kagome scream as did Julian and the rest them got up with Sakura in their arms and went to find Kagome.

"Get away from our Mother!" Dayu growled as he held Sakura.

"Very smart Kagome, bringing the rest of your family here. I might as well just kill them all off." Sesshomaru told her while he chuckled. Naraku started to walk closer to Kagome.

"Come any closer, and I will have her on the ground before you get half way to her." Sesshomaru hissed.

Melissa stepped forward. "Kagome don't think about your mother think about Sakura, Julian, Dayu and Naraku."Melissa told her.

"Why don't leave us alone you already took Laetitia!" Julian yelled at him. Sakura looked at her mom she cried out for her.

"That looks familiar." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome "Didn't you cry for your mom?" he asked her.

"I will not let him break me." Kagome thought to herself.

"Sesshomaru, leave now or we will fight you." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru smirked.

"And you and your so called family was to fight me, who would you like me to kill first?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome didn't answer.

"I could start with Dayu, or Julian, or the newest addition to your little motly crew, Sakura." Sesshomaru told her.

"You son of a bitch." Kagome hissed.

"Or I could just go home, make Laetitia scream my name while she is under me, then at the moment of bliss, slit her throat." Sesshomaru told her.

"You bastard!" Julian yelled as he charged at Sesshoumaru. Both males fell to the ground. Naraku grabbed Kagome. Dayu handed Sakura to Kagome.

"Shh, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Kagome told her. :

"You're not my father I won't let you kill my mother, you won't do to her what you did to our Grandmother and grandfather." Julian told him as he punched Sesshoumaru in the face. Sesshoumaru kicked Julian off of him.

"Sesshoumaru Laetitia is no longer considered my daughter as of Now I only have one!" she told him.

"It's about time I heard exactly what you truly felt about me mother." Laetitia hissed as she walked over to them. "I knew that you replaced me with that brat." She hissed.

"Don't talk about your sister that way." Kagome told him.

"Like you said, you only have one daughter now." Laetitia told her.

"You brought this on yourself." Kagome told her.

"How in the hell did I bring this on my self when at first I really wanted to protect you, you dumb bitch." Laetitia yelled at her.

Diamond and Melissa moved in front of Kagome. "Leave Laetitia!" Melissa growled.

"Or what?" Laetitia asked her.

"You will get the same treatment that Kagura and Uma got, we know you hate your mom you hate that your other siblings have powers and you don't, you call your mom a bitch yet you stay with the very Vampire that killed your mother and Aunt's parents!" Melissa yelled

"I remember who you're! You're the one that told Sesshoumaru that Midoriko was screwing around on him!"Laetitia lied

"It's hard to believe a word you say Laetitia" Kagome told her.

"Oh Shut up, the topic is about you, just like it always has been Ka-go-ma." Laetitia told her.

"You better stay close to your little family." Sesshoumaru warned Kagome.

Julian walked over to Laetitia and slapped her across the face. "You're pathetic , you sleep with someone that has hurt our mom over and over again. "So I'll warn you myself you come near my mom., I will kill you." Julian told her. Laetitia was still in shock from the slap.

Sesshomaru growled as he pounced on Julian. "You may be my son, but if you ever touch her like that again, I will kill you." Sesshomaru growled in a dangerous tone.

"Sesshomaru, lets just go." Laetitia told him. Sesshomaru looked at Laetitia.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Pretty sure, after all we do have a few rooms to prepare." Laetitia told him. Sesshomaru dropped Julian on the ground and walked back over to Laetitia.

Kagome turned away from Laetitia. Sakura looked over Kagome's shoulder at Laetitia. Sakura closed her eyes next thing Julian and them saw Laetitia hit the tree. Julian looked at Melissa .

" I didn't do it." Melissa told him.

Naraku looked at Sakura as she held onto Kagome. Naraku smiled. he knew who did it and he was pretty sure so did Sesshoumaru.

"Not bad." Sesshomaru told the infant. "You will make a wonderful weapon." Sesshomaru said to her.

"My only daughter will not be a pawn in your games. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Leave Sesshomaru." Kagome told him.

"The next time I see you Kagome, you will die." Sesshomaru told her just before he left with Laetitia. Kagome gasped.

"That's the same thing he told my mother." Kagome said out loud.

"He won't hurt you mom I promise you that." Julian told her.

Kagome pulled Naraku to the side.

"Take care of her." Kagome said to Naraku.

"Kagome don't say it." Naraku said to her.

" I can't fight him, I served my purpose Naraku I had his child and little Sakura just protect her please and tell her about me.'Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru and Laetitia walked into the house. Sesshomaru walked into his study and sat down. Laetitia walked in as well. "I want to watch her bleed." Laetitia hissed as she slammed the door. "If that is your choice, then you will." Sesshomaru told her.

"I want to kill her, bring her back to life somehow and then kill her again just for the hell of it, and when the deed is done, I will be satisfied." Laetitia told him.

"You wont be killing her." Sesshomaru told her.

"Why the hell not?" She asked him.

"Because Naraku is going to do it." Sesshomaru told her.

* * *

Please review and read The Lost and Broken Butterfly's stories They have the best lemons 


	10. Power discovered

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

"Come again, Sesshoumaru my dad would never lay a hand on her." She said to him.

"Not willingly that is where Uma will come in at." he told her.

Laetitia smiled "And the baby?" she asked him.

"That baby will be mine." Sesshoumaru told her.

Inuyasha came into the study "The nursery and the basement are done." he told them.

"Melissa threw you?" Inuyasha asked her.

Laetitia didn't answer him..

"I want you to get Renktsou, Colleen and Kagura and bring Kagome back to me." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Be careful the baby has powers." Sesshoumaru warned him.

Inuyasha nodded his head and left Sesshomaru's study, closing the door behind him. "Since the baby has powers, how will you control it?" Laetitia asked Sesshomaru.

"I haven't thought of that, I must look that up." Sesshomaru told her.

"Would you like me to help you look it up?" Laetitia asked him.

"No, I would like you to order take out for us." Sesshomaru told her as he pulled a phone book out of his desk and handed it to her. "Um, where is Uma?" Laetitia asked him

"Uma is busy resting Melissa did a number on her, once she is rested she will go take over Naraku's mind." he told her.

Laetitia picked a place and called the number.."They will be here in 30 minutes." she told him. "I thought you didn't eat human food." She said to him.

"I eat it if I have to , I have some humans in the basement if I want other nourishment." he told her.

"My mom never drank blood I never even saw my dad drink blood., Sesshoumaru is what Melissa and Julian say true did you kill my mom's mom?" she asked him.

"Yes, and I killed Dayu and Michael." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, why did you kill them?" She asked him.

"Midoriko and I had, well I will tell you later." Sesshomaru told her.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." She told him.

"I can tell you that I killed Dayu because I didn't like him." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, well that's a good reason, I think." She said out loud.

"Have you seen the basement?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No, I haven't." Laetitia told him. "Lets go down there then?" He told her.

Laetitia walked down the basement with Sesshoumaru she saw humans and some lesser vampires as well as ones like herself. some were kids other s were adults, they shook with fear as Sesshoumaru came into view.

"This is what your mother wants to protect." he said to her.

"Please help us." one of the young boys pleaded to Laetitia .

"We must pray that the chosen one will save us". another cried.

"They are all pitiful." Laetitia told him.

"Soon, their voices will be come like the wind, silent." Sesshomaru told her as he walked over to a cage and dragged out a young female.

"Where do you get all these people?" Laetitia asked him.

"I brought most of them." Sesshomaru told her.

"And the others?" Laetitia asked him as she watched him rub the side of young woman's neck. "Here and there." He responded

"Come here Laetitia." Sesshomaru told her. Laetitia walked over to Sesshomaru and the young woman. "Have you ever fed on humans before?" He asked her.

"No, never." She responded.

Sesshomaru made a tiny cut in the young woman's neck. He then took his finger to gather up some of the blood. He then wiped his finger over Laetitia's lips. "It's sweet." She said as she licked her lips

. "Do you want more?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Laetitia nodded her head. "No please don't kill me I'm just like you." the young woman pleaded. The others turned their heads they knew he wouldn't hear their pleas. Laetitia bit into the young girls neck Sesshoumaru watched Laetitia killed the young woman.

"I feel different." she said to him as Sesshoumaru dropped the dead body, I feel more alive." she said with a smile as she licked her lips.

A young woman looked at the two she was older now she was the same little girl that Kagome couldn't kill.

"Stay here." Sesshoumaru said to her. Sesshoumaru came back down with Kagura.

"Try throwing her." Sesshoumaru said to Laetitia.

"I can't she told him.

"Just try." Sesshoumaru said to her. Laetitia's eyes glowed red She focused all her energy on Kagura, Kagura was thrown in the air she landed next to one of the prisoners.

"Oh my god! Kagura I'm so sorry." Laetitia said as she ran to her side.

"Sesshomaru, the next time you decide to use me as a test dummy, I'm going to inject garlic in to your feed." Kagura told him.

"I thought garlic has no affect on vampires.

"It doesn't. Sesshomaru just hates the taste and smell of it." Kagura told her as she stood back up. Kagura dusted her self off.

"Laetitia, I think that if you would feed on more, your powers will grow." Sesshomaru told her as he placed another young woman in front of her.

"So her powers come from feeding, is that because Naraku is a vampire?" Kagura asked him.

"I believe so." Sesshoumaru told her. Laetitia bit into the young woman's neck . as she drank her blood she felt her powers growing. "This is cool. I do have powers she said.

"Inuyasha is getting ready to go we should be back in a few hours. "Kagura told them. Kagura went up the stairs and left with Inuyasha.

"Sessho, who will the baby call mom?" she asked him.

"I am going to try to pass off the baby as Uma's." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay, good to now." She responded.

"Feed again." Sesshomaru told her as he unlocked another cage. The young male that was in the cage grabbed the opening from Sesshomaru. "I like it better in here, thank you very much." The male told him as he hung onto the cage door.

"Come out here and take it or I will send her in there." Sesshomaru warned him.

"Is there a third option?" The young male asked him.

"I like him, he must stay alive." Laetitia laughed.

"Then turn him." Sesshomaru told her.


	11. Captured

Special Thanks toThe Lost and BrokenButterFly

* * *

Inuyasha , Kagura, Colleen and Renkotsu stood in front of Kagome's house. Inuyasha was having second thoughts, he knew the moment Kagome saw Sesshoumaru it was the end of her life. 

Kagome changed Sakura's diaper , Naraku, Julian, And Dayu left to patrol so Kagome kept Sakura in her room. . Sakura crawled over to Kagome and laid her head on Kagome's legs. Kagome smiled down at her. Inuyasha broke into the house and walked up the steps with Kagura and Colleen , Renkotsu waited in the car.

Inuyasha walked in Kagome's bedroom. "Hello Kagome." Inuyasha said to her.

"Inuyasha." she said softly

"Don't make this hard." he said to her.

Kagome picked up Sakura and held her close. "He sent you to kill me?" she asked him.

"No I'm to bring you and her back alive." he told her.

"Kagura, Colleen leave." Inuyasha told them.

"What?!" Kagura growled.

"I said leave I'll be down in a few minutes." he told her.

"Kagome I won't take her from you, you can hold her all the way to the manor." Inuyasha told her.

"Can I write a goodbye letter to my kids?" she asked him.

Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome grabbed a piece of paper and writer on it putting by the pillow.

"I'm sorry you didn't stay with him afer having Julian." Inuyasha said to her as they walked out the house.

"I couldn't stay with someone I didn't love." she told him.

Kagome got in the car holding Sakura, Renkotsu started the car and began the drive back to the manor.

Inuyasha sat in the back with Kagome while Renkotsu drove back to the manor. Kagome held Sakura close to her, Sakura looked around her as she sat in Kagome's lap. Inuyasha looked at the baby.

Kagura called Sesshoumaru to let him know they were on their way back.

"Sesshomaru said to hurry up, he has waited long enough." Kagura told Renkotsu.

"Well, I'm not going to speed, I have his son in the car, and if I hit some one.." Renkotsu started to say, but shivered. Kagome was silent, as well as Sakura.

"_Why did I just willingly get into the car? Sakura could of done something_." Kagome thought to herself as they turned the corner. "_Just a few more streets to go."_ Kagomethought with a sigh.

Once they got to the house, Kagura, Colleen and Renkotsu got out the car. Inuyasha helped Kagome out the car.

"You three go in." Inuyasha told them. Colleen and Renkotsu left but Kagura was quick to to turn to Inuyasha. "I said go tell him I'll be in a moment ." he told her.

Kagura huffed and walked in to see Sesshoumaru Laetitia and Uma waiting.

"Where are they?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"He said he'll be in a moment." Kagura said to him.

"Probably crying."Laetitia said as she sat on Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Laetitia we need to talk." Sesshomaru told her in a cold voice.

"Of course honey, what is it?" She asked him.

"While your mother is here, you will not say a damn word to her with out me being there." Sesshomaru told her.

"Like I want to talk to her." Laetitia told him.

"And you will not go anywhere near the baby." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Unless your there?" She asked him.

"No, you will not go near the baby period." Sesshomaru told her.

"Fine what ever." She said as she huffed. "What's taking them so long anyway?" Laetitia asked out loud.

"He's going to kill me so let me do this one thing." Kagome said to him.

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome's hand glowed , she placed her hand on Sakura's forehead. her hand then stopped glowing.

"What did you do?" he asked her.

"I gave her all my powers." she told him as she kissed her. Sakura smiled at her mom.

"Can you promise to look out for her till Julian and them come for her?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they walked up to the house.

"It would be an honor I never knew until now that you were just protecting your family." he told her. Inuyasha looked at what Kagome had on, she wore a chemise in ruby red with black trim. "I was waiting for Naraku to come home." she said as he opened the door.

"Well, if he knows what's good for him, he'll come." Sesshomaru told her as Inuyasha closed and locked the door.

: Sesshomaru stood up, pushing Laetitia off of him. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"She didn't fight us." Inuyasha told him. Sesshomaru then looked at Kagome.

"Follow me." He told her. Kagome quietly followed Sesshomaru up the stairs and down the hall. She followed Sesshomaru into the nursery. They walked over to the crib.

Kagome looked at him. "Place her in there." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at her and growled at Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled a little. Kagome held Sakura close to her. "I love you my little girl, I will never forget you." she said to her.

"I said place her in the crib." Sesshoumaru growled.

"She doesn't like to stay in the crib unless one of us is in the room." she told him.

Sakura started to cry it was a hungry cry. "Can I feed her?" Kagome asked him as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I suppose, but I'm not leaving the room." Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru walked over to the door and closed it. He then walked over to a rocking chair and stood behind it. "Sit." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome walked over to the chair and sat down. "Can I have a blanket to cover myself up?" Kagome asked him.

"I have seen your body before, no." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome sighed as she began to feed Sakura.

Kagome hummed softly to Sakura. "Let's see when I was a little girl my mommy use to always have me in the kitchen baking with her while your Aunt Rin was in her playpen playing with her toys. "My daddy use to come home and take me to the park if he didn't than mommy would. ." she told her as Sakura stopped eating to look at Kagome. "Your daddy was right you do understand me." Kagome said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Someday after you grow up you're going to find a boy and fall in love." Kagome told her as She fixed her clothes. Sakura grabbed her mom's finger.

"I'm going to miss you." Kagome told her.

"Please don't take me away from her."Kagome said to him.

"Stand up Kagome." Sesshomaru told her in a bored tone. Kagome stood up. "Place the infant in the crib." Sesshomaru demanded.

"I will always be with you." Kagome whispered to Sakura just before she placed her in the crib. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sakura immediately started to cry.

"Let me go back to her." Kagome pleaded. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome down the hall. He then dragged her down the stairs. Kagome saw Laetitia sitting on the couch.

Kagome kept her head held high, she didn't want Laetitia to know that she had been broken. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into the basement. Sesshomaru closed and locked the door behind them.

Kagome looked at the victims, Sesshoumaru led her over to a corner where a bed was. He pushed her down on the bed. Kagome turned her head away from him "Naraku will be here soon and then the fun can begin." he told her.

"You killed my mom and now you're going to kill me, then who will you kill, Julian Dayu, Rin.?" she asked him.

" I have no need to kill my son." he told her.

Sesshoumaru walked away from her and back up the stairs. Inuyasha was no where to be found. "Where is Inuyasha and Colleen?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagura finished pouring wine

"They went upstairs." Kagura told him. Laetitia didn't say any thing as she watched Sesshomaru walked towards the stairs. _"Maybe I should kill her now." _Laetitia bitterly thought to herself. Sesshomaru walked into the nursery, only to see Inuyasha and Colleen standing over the crib. "Colleen, out." Sesshomaru demanded.

Colleen looked at Sesshomaru and then nodded her head just before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I see that Sakura trusts you." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha as he walked over to him.

"Oh yeah, how can you tell?" Inuyasha asked him.

"You have not been thrown up against the wall." Sesshomaru told him.

"Maybe she is just waiting until she thinks that I wont expect it." Inuyasha told him.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru responded.

* * *

Naraku came home with Julian and Dayu. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom he didn't see Kagome he walked over to the bed and read the later.

"Damn it!" Naraku growled as he came down the stairs Julian and Dayu were eating.

"They have Kagome." he told them.

* * *

Review please and for those who love Change of Heart I am working on the next chapter 


	12. Chapter 12

Special Thanks To The Lost And BrokenButterFly

Don't Own any of The Inuyasha characters I do however own Sakura, Dayu, Julian and Laetitia.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Julian asked Naraku.

"Sesshomaru has Kagome and Sakura. Inuyasha, Kagura and Colleen came by and picked them up while we were out patrolling." Naraku told them. "What are we to do?" Julian asked him.

"We get as many people as we can in as little of time as we can and go after them." Dayu told them. "No, I'm going alone, but if I am not back here in two hours, send in every thing you got." Naraku told them and left the house.

"Let's call Bankotsu and Hiten." Dayu said as he picked up the phone.

" Are you scared?" Dayu asked Julian .

"Of course but we have to keep it together." he said as Dayu called Bankotsu.

"Sesshoumaru has mom and Sakura." Dayu said into the phone.

"Stay there we're on our way. "Bankotsu told him. Bankotsu told Hiten and Yura. Melissa came in the house to sees Julian and Dayu gathering weapons.

" What's going on?" she asked them .

"Where were you?!" Dayu yelled at her.

" I was patrolling why did something happen?" she asked them.

" Sesshoumaru took mom and Sakura." Dayu told her.

* * *

Laetitia walked out of her room and closed the door behind her.

"I have to make this quick, I hope Sesshomaru doesn't get to mad at me if he catches me." She thought to herself as she walked towards the stairs. Laetitia walked down the stairs and into the living room. Seeing no one, she then walked towards the basement door and opened it. Laetitia walked into the basement and closed the door behind her.

She then started to walk towards the bed that Kagome was laying on, only to stop half way. Laetitia gasped as she saw Sesshomaru and Kagome making love.

"You stupid fucking bastard! How dare you cheat on me!" Laetitia screamed at Sesshomaru.

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at Laetitia. Kagome looked up to see her daughter.

"Go back upstairs I will be there in a minute." he told her.

"You said you cared about me that you were going to kill her, how could you sleep with her!?" she yelled at him .

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome. "You want to know why ?" he asked her as he slowly pulled himself out of Kagome. Laetitia glared daggers at her mother.

" How could I resist having her one more time before she dies." he said as he stood up putting his clothes on.

Kagome covered herself up. "You can have him daughter this is what you will go though as long as you're with him he will never be faithful I was the a replacement for my mom you''re my replacement." Kagome told her.

Laetitia glared at Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"How does it feel to have sloppy seconds?" Kagome asked her. Sesshomaru back handed Kagome.

"I hate you. I hate you with a bloody passion Mother." Laetitia growled just before she ran and jumped onto the bed. Laetitia began to punch Kagome, Sesshomaru pushed Laetitia off of Kagome and onto the floor.

"I told you not to touch her." he growled. Kagome wiped the blood off her face. She sniffed her nose and looked at Laetitia.

"You smell different what did you do?" Kagome asked her. Laetitia looked at her mom.

" I did what you could never do I killed a human, well really five." she told her. "And guess what my powers have awakened." she told Kagome.

"You did this!" Kagome hissed at Sesshoumaru. "You will pay for this Sesshoumaru when Sakura is older she will kill you." Kagome growled.

"That's were your wrong Kagome. When Sakura gets older, she will be my tool my weapon, my slave, my possession." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome looked a way from him. Sesshomaru bent down to her cheek and licked her face. "But I will make you this promise. She will be well taken care of, and I will treat her better then I have ever treated anyone combined." Sesshomaru told her.

"Don't corrupt her." Kagome pleaded.

"Sakura is already corrupted she likes to hurt people that are in lower rank then she is." Sesshomaru told her.

Laetitia thought about that for a minute. "Sakura will make the perfect little whore." Laetitia told Kagome. "Laetitia, don't you have a wedding to plan?" Sesshomaru asked her trying to get her out of the room.

"No, it can wait." Laetitia told him.

"Laetitia, wait for me in the bed room."Sesshomaru told her.

"For what?" Laetitia asked him.

"You interrupted us, so you are going to take up the slack." Sesshomaru told her.

"On our wedding night, I will." Laetitia told him.

"You act like you have a choice." Sesshomaru growled as he walked over to Laetitia and pushed her up against a cage, taking off her shirt in the process.

Kagome closed her eyes and spoke . " You may hate me Laetitia but I don't hate you, I love you but I feel sorry for you, Julian is going to kill you, for this. And Melissa you know what she will do." Kagome told her. Laetitia cover her bare breasts and ran out the room. .

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagome.

Kagome looked at the prisoners so you already started you little scheme. Naraku told me what you have planned for the human race." she said .

Sesshoumaru smirked before walking up the stairs.

* * *

Naraku made it to Sesshomaru's house . Naraku went around the back and climb up the window and into a room. He was in the nursery he picked up Sakura.

" You're here." Inuyasha said to him.

Naraku began to growl violently at Inuyasha. "Knock me out, and take the baby back home." Inuyasha told him as he stood completely still . Naraku stopped growling, only to raise an eye brow at Inuyasha. "Would you just hit me already, Sesshomaru is coming up the stairs as we speak." Inuyasha told him.

Naraku knocked Inuyasha to the floor. Sakura looked up at her daddy.

"Let's get your mom and get out of here." he said to her. in the meantime

Sesshoumaru walked into the nursery to see Inuyasha on the floor Bankotsu, Julian and the rest of them were on their way.

" Well Naraku you finally came." Sesshoumaru said to him. Naraku growled loudly at Sesshoumaru . " Where is she ?!" Naraku growled.

Inuyasha slowly woke up to see Sesshoumaru and Naraku Sakura became angry and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru saw it. he growled at the infant.

" Sesshoumaru leave her alone she's just a baby, how do you expect her to act you took her mom from her." Inuyasha said as he got up.

"Inuyasha, you're the one who went and got them. You were the one that brought Kagome to me, to her destruction." Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha kept his mouth shut.

"Where is Kagome?" Naraku hissed.

"You're too late." Sesshomaru told him.

"What do you mean?" Naraku asked him.

"Kagome is dead, your too late." Sesshomaru lied. Naraku became quiet.

Sesshomaru started to circle Naraku. "She is dead because you took your time to come and save her. You killed her. You failed her." Sesshomaru said as he walked around Naraku.

Naraku didn't want to believe that. "No she would fight you like last time." Naraku told him.

"She gave up the will to fight when you didn't show up." he whispered to him. Naraku looked at Sakura. he whispered in her ear he handed her to Inuyasha, Naraku turned on Sesshoumaru punching him in the jaw. .

Naraku ran out the room to find Kagome. "Why did you lie to him?" Inuyasha asked him as he held the baby like Kagome did. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes Inuyasha.

" Why are you so on Kagome's side all of the sudden?" he asked him.

"Because maybe I just opened up my damn eyes to see what was really going on." Inuyasha told him.

"Explain." Sesshomaru demanded.

"You Sesshomaru, the vampire king, will stop at nothing to get what you want. You are a complete bastard." Inuyasha told him.

"Why are you just waiting until now? Are you trying to turnout just like Bankotsu and Yura?" Sesshomaru asked him in a dangerous tone.

"Maybe I am." Inuyasha told him.


	13. I love you

Special Thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterFly

A/n : So I know I will be flamed for this chapter so go ahead, in other news who would like to be my beta for the Third story of this series?

* * *

Sesshoumaru took a step towards Inuyasha "Don't you want to watch Naraku go crazy?" Inuyasha asked him. 

Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha. " Don't make me regret not killing you a long time ago." Sesshoumaru said to him before walking out the nursery. Inuyasha put Sakura back in the crib and walked out the room

Sesshoumaru walked into his bedroom Laetitia had changed her clothes." Are we going to watch her die?" she asked him.

"No, as I said before, Naraku will be the one to kill Kagome." Sesshomaru told her.

"What a pity. I'm getting in the shower, let me know when she dies." Laetitia told him.

"No, you are going to come down to the living room and sit on the couch." Sesshomaru told her. "Fine." She said with a sigh as she got up. Laetitia walked behind Sesshomaru as they walked down stairs to the living room.

Laetitia sat down on the couch next to Kagura. Sesshomaru walked down into the basement.

Kagome had put her nightgown back on, she was able to walk around the basement, Sesshoumaru watched her from the shadows as she walked over to some of the prisoners.

"Please help us." they said to her. Kagome saw some water it was clean she picked up the plastic cups and filed them with water. and handed it to the poisoner. "Don't worry someone will come for you." she told them.

"But you're the chosen one you were born to save us from ones like him".

One girl told her. That was all she needed to hear. she pulled on the bars trying to open them . "Stupid bars open!" Kagome yelled. "I wish Naraku was here." she said.

* * *

Naraku was currently upstairs. Naraku looked at Inuyasha as he came around the corner. "Where is she?" Naraku hissed. 

"She is not up here." Inuyasha told him as he pointed down stairs. Naraku thought about Inuyasha said. Naraku quickly walked towards the stairs and jumped down them. He then walked over to the basement door and kicked it in.

"Releasing my food ?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he came into the light.

"Get the hell away from me!" she yelled.

"I have been nothing but kind to you I am even going to raise Sakura for you after you leave this world." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome's mind flashed back to when she was 4._ "You are so special my little one." She said to Kagome _

Mommy."Kagome said to her.

"It's ok Kagome I want you to go on grow up get married and have a family of your own, you and Rin deserve that." she said to her. Midoriko stood up, she wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome mind came back to the current problem. "Mommy." she whispered. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "You killed her, you killed her". she said as she pounded her fist against his hard chest. She fell to her knees in front of Sesshoumaru. Naraku came down the steps to see Kagome bowing down in front of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's back was facing Naraku. Naraku picked up a steal pipe that just happened to be laying around. Naraku then walked silently over to Sesshomaru. Kagome noticed Naraku as he lifted up the steal pipe. Kagome closed her eyes and looked away. Naraku sung the pipe, but Sesshomaru caught it in his hand just before he made contact with his body.

"You're pitiful Naraku." Sesshoumaru hissed at him.

"Am I you take a mother and child away from their loved ones for what!?" Naraku growled. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Take my life for hers." Naraku offered.

"No." Kagome whispered as Sesshoumaru took the pipe away from Naraku.

Kagome was rocking back and forth.

"Look at her, she has retreated back to when she was a child." Sesshoumaru laughed at her. "Even if I allow you to walk out of here with her. she is no longer stable all she sees is her mother's last hours." he told Naraku.

"Mother's last hours." Kagome whispered to her self. "You killed her!" Kagome yelled as she attacked Sesshomaru.

Kagome slapped Sesshomaru across the face, leaving claw marks on his cheek and jaw. Sesshomaru growled as he slowly turned to look at her. Just then the basement door opened and in came Inuyasha. "Something is up with Sakura. Her eyes are red and she violently growling." Inuyasha told them just before they heard a loud explosion coming from the living room.

* * *

Naraku grabbed Kagome and ran into the living room, only to see Sakura throwing a fit. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came into the living room, and noticed that Laetitia, Kagura, Colleen, and Uma have been thrown against the wall, and were now passed out of the floor. Inuyasha started to walk over to Sakura, only to be pushed back. 

"Why the hell did you bring her down?!" Sesshoumaru yelled at Inuyasha.

Kagome and Naraku carefully walked over to Sakura.

"Such power." Sesshoumaru said to himself.

Kagome bent down to Sakura. "I'm here." Kagome said to her.

Sakura looked at her. Kagome picked her up, Sakura nuzzled into Kagome's neck. Naraku moved in front of them. Laetitia and Uma slowly woke up. "I'm kill her!: Laetitia screamed. Sakura began to growl again.

"Kagome get out of here." Naraku told her.

"What's about you?" she asked him.

Before he could answer the front door was kicked in. "Mom, Dad, Kagome!" , voices yelled as they came into the house.

Sesshoumaru growled before him stood Dayu, Julian, Hiten, Bankotsu, Yura,Melissa and Diamond. "What took you so long?" Kagome asked them.

"Well, dad told us to wait a few hours." Dayu said.

"That was fours hours ago." Naraku told them.

"Well, we sorta ...I'll explain later." Julian said.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Let them leave." Sesshomaru told them.

"Not until I kill that god damn baby!" Laetitia yelled.

Melissa narrowed her eyes at Laetitia

Kagome was tired she needed a bath, . "I'm so tired." Kagome said before she fainted. Hiten caught Kagome she had a tight grip on Sakura. Melissa took Sakura out of Kagome's arms. Yura looked at Sesshoumaru.

Uma was now standing, Inuyasha looked at the four Melissa looked pissed, . "Take the baby and go." Julian told her.

"Dayu, Bank Yura , Diamond and I will stay you dad and Mom go." he told them .

"You need me." Melissa told him.

"Give her to me." Diamond said.

"Go." Julian told Naraku and them.

"Don't worry pops we'll see you back at the house." Dayu. told him..

"I'm not leaving you." Naraku told him.

"Don't worry, we have Melissa. They fear Melissa." Dayu said in a confident voice.

"I'm growing tired of this game." Sesshomaru said with a sigh as he walked past Dayu.

"Lets see what the children got." Sesshomaru hissed as he pushed Naraku and them out of the house. Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru flashed his fangs at Sakura, making her hiss at Sesshomaru in return.

* * *

"You do have a plan right?" Dayu asked Julian. 

"Always big brother." Julian told him.

"Sakura and Kagome are safe." Yura told them.

"I'll take Laetitia." Melissa said. .

"Don't kill her if you can help it." Dayu said to her.

Sesshoumaru knocked Bankotsu and Yura out..

"Shit." Dayu said all standing now were him, Julian , Diamond and Melissa. the four jumped away from Sesshoumaru.

" Show me your powers." he ordered them. Julian attacked Sesshoumaru. Melissa threw Laetitia against the wall. .

"Get the Humans out!. Melissa yelled att Dayu and Diamond.

Dayu and Diamond ran down into the basement as released all of the prisoners.

"Help us defeat him." Dayu told him.

"What about the chosen one?" A young male asked him.

"My mother is safe, she was just over worked." Dayu told him.

"Your mother is the chosen one?" The male asked him in awe.

"Yeah, and she's the best. Will you help us defeat him?" Dayu asked him

"Of course. We're weak by our selves, but in numbers, I;'m sure we can take him out." The male told him. The other prisoners cheered as they ran back into the living room.

"You could have been great like your mom." Melissa told Laetitia but you became corrupted I can smell human blood on you, you have killed you're no better than him." she told her. .

"Melissa watch out!" Dayu yelled.

Dayu kicked Kagura out of the way. Inuyasha just watched.

"Get the human's out of here!." Melissa told Diamond. Bankotsu and Yura were waking up.

"That bastard knocked us out. " He said as he helped Yura up.

Bank and Yura got the young human children out of the house Sesshoumaru was to busy fighting Julian to stop them.

Once the humans were out side of the house they started to run down the street, screaming and crying for help. Some of the lower vampires followed Kagome to her house. The rest of the lower vampires stayed and decided to help fight Sesshomaru.

"You fools I am the vampire king! You kill me, you kill yourselves." Sesshomaru growled. "That is a chance I am willing to take." Julian told Sesshomaru as he stabbed him his side.

Sesshoumaru howled in pain. " You will never hurt my mother or Father again." Julian growled. Julian got off of Sesshoumaru.

"You're too late , little boy Naraku is killing her as we speak".

Melissa released Laetitia she then noticed that Uma was nowhere in the room.

Julian dropped the knife." We have to go!" Julian yelled.

Dayu. And the rest ran out the house leaving Sesshoumaru on the floor.

Julian and them got in their cars and stepped on the gas.

Kagome felt refreshed she had taken her bathe Sakura was sound asleep in her crib.

Naraku walked in the room ans sat down beside Kagome on their bed.

"I missed you." she told him.

" I'm here now." Naraku said as he hugged her.

"Let's go to the Dojo." Naraku suggested.

Kagome nodded her head.

Uma found Sesshoumaru. Laetitia was tending to his wound. "The fun is about to begin." She told them.

Sesshoumaru pulled his shirt back down and looked at Laetitia ." Soon you will be Queen." Sesshoumaru told her.

Naraku and Kagome each grabbed a sword they began blocking each other's attacks. " I tell you what if you beat me you get to be on top." Naraku said with a grin..

"Deal." she told him.

Kagome' blocked Naraku's sword, Naraku charged at her with his own sword.

Sharp pains shoot through Naraku's chest and he fell to his knees. Kagome gasped and ran over to him. "Naraku! Are you okay?" She half yelled. Naraku didn't say anything as his breathing became heavy.

Naraku's heart beat slowed down. He looked back up at Kagome and smiled.

Kagome smiled at him. Naraku stood up grabbing his sword. "Let's play Kagome." he said to her. Kagome picked up her sword.

"Tell me wife! did you enjoy sleeping with Sesshoumaru in the basement?" he hissed. Kagome looked shocked.

"I was going to tell you , he made me." she said.

"Lies, you're nothing but a whore you used us both." he said as he lunged at her. Kagome jumped out the way.

"Naraku stop I love you!" she screamed.

* * *

"He's doing it." Uma told Sesshomaru as they walked into his study. "He's going to kill Kagome." Uma said in a dead tone. Sesshomaru smirked. 

"Death by the one you love, ironic." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Kagome told him to stop, and that she loves him. Naraku believes that Kagome used him." Uma told him as she looked plainly out the window.

* * *

"Naraku please what is wrong with you?!" Kagome had to use her sword against him. 

She was trying think what had made him turn this way Kagome slashed Naraku arm making it bleed. He looked at her. "You're going to pay for that." he hissed.

Naraku stabbed Kagome in her stomach." Ahh!" she screamed as the sword went through her. .

Kagome pushed Naraku away as he yanked the sword out of her. . Kagome fell to the floor blood was gushing out of her.

* * *

"Naraku did it. He put the sword through her stomach." Uma told Sesshomaru and Laetitia. "Good, let me know when her heart stops beating." Sesshomaru told Uma. 

Laetitia started to tear, she quickly ran out of the room. _"I'm so sorry_." She thought to herself as she ran to her room.

"Her vision is growing darker." Uma told Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagome was holding her stomach. "Naraku why?" she said as her body began to relax, she wouldn't heal she had given her powers to Sakura. 

Naraku dropped the sword. he looked at her. "No!" what have I done." he said as he came to his right mind. "Kagome hang on don't die on me I'm sorry." Naraku said as he laid her head in his lap.

"I love you now." she told him.

"Kagome I'm sorry don't leave, I love you." he told her.

"Raise Sakura to be a good girl, bury me by flowers ." she said

"No don't talk like that I need you , I love you so much." he said to her.

"Naraku I see a bright light, I see my mom. looking at me, I can finally join her." Kagome told him. Naraku kissed her on her lips.

* * *

"Pathetic, she sees her mom in a bright light." Uma told Sesshomaru. 

"Indeed." Sesshomaru told her with a sigh. "Why in the hell is she still alive?" Sesshomaru asked himself.

"Her heart beat is slowing down." Uma told him.

Sesshomaru looked at Uma. "Kagome is dead." She told him.

One chapter left can I please get 5 reviews for this chapter. I love you guys


	14. chapter 14

Special Thanks To the Lost and Broken Butterfly

Thank you all for the reviews

* * *

Julian and Dayu got out the car they ran in the house Sakura was sleeping, they looked in their parent's room no one was there. They ran out the room "Hiten , Diamond where are mom and dad?" Dayu asked.

"Dojo why?" he asked them.

"It's something Sesshoumaru said." Julian sad as they ran out the house.

Naraku looked down at Kagome lifeless body he picked her up holding her in his arms as he kicked the Dojo door down. Julian, and Dayu came to a stop when they saw Naraku walk out with their mom in his arms.

"What happened?"Julian asked as he slowly walked over to him. Melissa ran up to them. "I''m sorry." Naraku said to him.

" You killed her." Julian said in disbelief.

"I..I didn't I don't ." he couldn't form the right words.

"Oh god." Melissa said.

"Uma did this she controlled your mind." Melissa said.

"I didn't have to listen ." Naraku told her.

"Take care of Sakura." Naraku told Julian and Dayu..

"You can't leave." both boys said.

"I don't deserve to be around any of you." he told them

Naraku left to bury Kagome.

* * *

3 weeks later

Naraku packed his bags he said his good byes to his three kids.

"Are you sure you want to go too Paris?" Julian and Dayu asked him.

"I have to, too many bad memories many that I caused." he told them.

"But we need you, you're the only dad I ever known." Julian told him.

"We'll see each other again we I return I want to see three strong fighters." Naraku told them as he picked Sakura up.

Sakura looked at him she had grown a lot in her three weeks, she was looking more like Kagome which made Naraku want to leave much more.

"We'll see each other again." Naraku said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Sakura didn't like what she was hearing. She whimpered. "I'll be back I promise." Naraku said to her before handing her to Julian.

Naraku got in the car with Bankotsu and Yura.

The three waved goodbye before driving off.

Laetitia was currently sitting in the living room with Sesshomaru as Kagura and Colleen walked in. "I'm surprised that you are not singing, ding dong the bitch is dead." Kagura told Laetitia. "Feh, that got old on the first day." Laetitia told her.

Uma walked in to the house. "Naraku, left for Paris." Uma told them.

"Your still able to see through his eyes?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No, but I can make out some of his thoughts." Uma told him as Inuyasha came down stairs.

Inuyasha came down with his bags. "Well I'm leaving." he said to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "I can't be around a bunch of murders , you took a mother from her newborn baby, for what Sesshoumaru you still don't have Sakura." he told him.

"And you Laetitia you're one stupid bitch he killed your grandparents, he used your mom for her blood. Kagome was beautiful women who was at the wrong club at the wrong time." he said to her.

"So much for brotherly love." Kagura said out loud.

"Inuyasha, you walk out that door, you best not come back, for if you do, I will kill you." Sesshomaru told him as his back was still facing him.

"Well, I for one will not miss you." Laetitia told him.

"I'm going to." Colleen told them as she walked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Colleen then looked at Uma.

Uma looked at Sesshoumaru. "I rather stay here." Uma told them.

"Very well." Inuyasha told her. Colleen looked at Inuyasha. "I'll look out for you." Inuyasha promised her.

"Consider me one of Sakura's guardians I did make a promise to Kagome after all, you want to know why Kagome fainted that night?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "She gave her powers up to one of her three kids." Inuyasha told him before walking out the house.

"I knew that something was up with that brat." Laetitia said out loud.

"Oh shut up Laetitia, your the one that is the brat." Kagura told her. Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh. Laetitia narrowed her eyes at Kagura. "Got something to say to me, princess?" Kagura teased

"Actually no." she said "It's hard to believe that she is gone, she was my mom after all, she was there for me when I had my first kiss, my first everything, She'll never know that I'm sorry, my brothers hate me, my dad hates me. I can't match Melissa in strength and the baby not only has my mom looks she has her powers and as she grows so will her powers." she said .

"I do believe that's the most you have ever said in one breath." Kagura told her just before walking off.

"So, your sorry that your mom is dead and your sorry that your brothers hate you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Uh, no, of course not." Laetitia told him.

"Good, because it was your decision to stay with me." Sesshomaru told her.

"I know, and was also my decision on why we got married so early, my darling husband." Laetitia told him with a smile just before she kissed him on the jaw.

The door bell rang Kagura answered the door. "This came for you." Kagura said as she handed the package to Laetitia. Laetitia opened the package It was a diamond necklace. and there was a letter with it.

" Dear Laetitia, I bought this for you I was planning on giving it to you on your wedding day, when you receive this I hope you have forgiven me I look forward to having lunch with you and you helping me pick out things for the baby. Love Mom.

"Oh god." Laetitia cried as she fell to the floor. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her. "It's from my mother." She cried as she held the necklace in her fingers. Sesshomaru took the necklace from her and placed it around her neck. "Don't ever take it off, it will remind you until the day you die that you picked me over her." Sesshomaru told her and walked off.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into his study. Uma walked in. "May I ask what you're going to do about the other three?" she asked him.

"I will wait till she is older." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Kagome died peacefully in his arms." she told him.

"Uma I made some rules you're to send them out to every one in the city. "Anyone that says the Name Kagome will be sentenced to death, humans out after midnight are considered food. " he told her.

"What about Julian, Dayu and Melissa they will most likely take over what she started." she asked him.

"Let them be. I wish to see how far they will go." Sesshomaru told her.

"Very well." Uma told him. Uma took the list of rules from Sesshomaru and left his study. Uma then went into her room and began to make copies. Sesshomaru sighed as he sat down on the chair in front of his desk. "Laetitia, is starting to doubt me." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

* * *

Julian, Dayu and Melissa were going out. "Who's watching Sakura?" Dayu asked.

"I am." Christine said to them.

"Ok Sakura, don't throw anyone." Julian said to her. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

The three walked out the house. They were walking the streets .

"They saw a letter posted on one of the light poles Julian pulled it off and read it. he growled low in his throat.

"Stay here I'll be back." Julian told them. Julian took a taxi . He was going to tell his so called dad what he thought of him once and for all.

* * *

Julian angrily walked up to Sesshomaru's door and banged on it. Laetitia banged it. "You son of a bitch." Julian yelled as he punched her in the face. Julian realized that said person wasn't Sesshomaru. Julian looked at his sister. "Where is he?" Julian growled.

"In his study." Laetitia told him as she rubbed her abused jaw. Julian walked into the house and up the stairs. He walked into Sesshomaru;'s study. Julian made sure that the person he was looking at was indeed his father. "You son of a bitch!" Julian yelled as he punched Sesshomaru in the jaw. "What in the hell is up with this crap!??!?!" Julian yelled at him.

"It's not crap they are rules." Laetitia told him as she walked into the study.

"Laetitia, unless you want me to hit you again, you will get the hell out!" Julian yelled at her

"You have no right to make these rules you won't get away with this, I'll protect those humans the way Kagome would want me too!" he yelled. "I can't wait for Sakura to grow so she can kick you ass for killing our mom." he hissed. And you." Julian said turning to his sister.

"You're a whore like the necklace she picked it out the day before she died for you." he told her.

"You think that I am not hurting? you think I am happy with what I have done?" Laetitia asked Julian as she walked closer to him. Julian didn't say anything. "I loved mom, it's just that my jealously over powered me." Laetitia told him as she dropped to her knees. "I'm so sorry Julian. Take me home. I want to go home." Laetitia cried.

"No Laetitia you're no longer family." he told her and walked out.

There you go Look for the Wreckoning real soon.

Thank you so much To The Lost and Broken ButterFly I could have never posted so many stories with out your help


End file.
